


Between Heaven and Hell

by EternalSekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSekai/pseuds/EternalSekai
Summary: Sehun has to choose either his future, Chanyeol; or his past, Kai to be happy.But along the way, he is then trapped in between heaven and hell.





	1. In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published around 2015 on my AFF my account.   
> Now I finally got the courage to post it here on AO3, hope you'll like it and thanks for anticipating! <3

 

* * *

Dark. 

Eerie and the malevolent aura seems to appear together with the chilly night air. The sharp cold air pricks into his skin causing him to wince and tremble. Nothing can be seen as the blindfold is blinding his vision, blocking him to witness what is actually happening around him. He is covered by nothing, his white porcelain skin is exposed to the cold air, sending shivers down his spine. The handcuffs are preventing him to move or more likely to run away from the place. 

Fear pumps through his mind as he imagines horrible things lurking around the place ready to attack him at anytime. Heart is hammering under his chest with the sharp icy cold engulfing his torso and it is not helping either, he has no idea what to think but feeling terrified.

Tonight is the first night of his wedding yet his husband is nowhere to be seen after the reception only then he had been caught by a group of men earlier this evening and ends up he is now standing in a place he does not know where since he can see nothing with his hands are being cuffed, hanging at either side of his head. It is hurting so bad, he wants to scream but he hasn't had a slice of strength to even let out a slightest shriek. 

With his trembling lips, he croaks, "Help..." but is greeted with silence. Succumbs creep under his skin and he let his tears fall, surrendering himself to whatever that is coming after him. 

"Oh dear." A deep voice is heard and it brings his mind back to his sense. Finally, he is here; his husband—Kai—is here, the one whom he hopes would help him to get out of the foreign place. 

"K-Kai...help me..." He speaks again, hopping the latter would take him away from the place but to no avail when he feels a wrap of arms around his waist and a soft kiss on his pale neck, Kai is back hugging him; kissing him.

Nothing can be perceived but he wonders. Why did Kai seem so calm when he is actually in need of help? Question after question surfaces in his foggy mind when Kai keeps on trailing kisses all over his neck and shoulders and the latter's hands are roaming on his flawless skin, touching every inch of his body but never been brought to his private part. 

He shudders when Kai rubs his errected nipples with his fingers, and bites down his lip—suppressing a moan.

"Kai...my hands, please help me. It's hurting so bad." He croaks, pleading his husband to let him go but a chuckle that escapes Kai's mouth is something beyond expectation and he can't understand why Kai is reacting that way. The chuckle sends chills of wired anticipation down Sehun's spine. 

He senses the other is stepping away from him that he calls, "Kai- ah!" A squeak escapes his mouth automatically when something lands on his butt cheeks harshly and it stings so bad. It feels as if he's being slap with something like a belt. Tears run down his face as his body shakes terribly, hoping that he would soon wake up from this nightmare. It is surreal but too real to be a dream. 

"How does it feel, Sehun? Good?" Another stinging feeling jabs into his skin as Kai repeats his action whilst eyeing Sehun's trembling body in amusement. He smirks. "This white porcelain skin... It drives me insane." 

Kai tosses the belt away before he stands right in front of Sehun and grips on his hips harshly causing the latter yelp. Leaning closer, he takes Sehun's bottom lip in between his teeth, biting lightly. "I have something for you, something lovely as our wedding gift. Do you wanna know what is it?" 

"L-Let me go..." Sehun cries but moans slightly as Kai's groin rubs against him, sending another bundle of shivers down his spine. 

"Shh..." Kai shushes him by placing his index finger on Sehun's lips. "I wanna make you feel good. You'll like it, I promise." 

Sehun shakes his head no vigorously as it sounds so wrong when Kai mentions about gift and he feels that this isn't going anywhere but punishing his poor soul that is in need to be freed from those metals around his wrists and he can't bear with the coldness that slicing his skin. 

It is winter and Kai purposely sets up the air-conditioner temperature to sixteen degree for his husband to shiver and begs for him to stop. He can see Sehun is getting weaker and weaker within minutes but he just doesn't want to care. The game has yet to start so he cannot find any reasons to stop. 

He then walks to the nearest table in the room, pulling out the drawer and smirks smugly as he finds the thing he wants—a bottle of lube and a vibrator. Immediately he coats the vibrator with lube and shuffles over Sehun who is trembling and begging him to stop anything he is doing right there. But Kai isn't planning to ruin his own mood by stopping it, there will be no fun for their first wedding night so he chooses to continue doing things he likes as planned. 

"Sehunna..." Kai calls, back hugging the porcelain-skinned guy. Spreading Sehun's legs apart with his knee, he whispers in the younger guy's ear, "You will love this, Sehun. I want to hear you scream for me." One hand is holding the vibrator that is now rubbed against Sehun's tight rim and another one is wrapped around Sehun's waist, holding him in place. 

The younger shivers in horror, hoping that it isn't something bad for him as he feels something is poking his opening—so soft, so light. "N-No, Kai. Please let me go." 

"Shh...it won't be fun if you ask me to stop. I just...wanna give you pleasure." The feeling of Kai's breath on Sehun's neck travelling down straight to his already erect cock.

"No, no, don't do this to me, Kai." Sehun shakes his head no, again, vigorously and sobs harder when the thing is slowly pressed against his opening again as he can feel that it is going to be hurtful. "Kai...it's cold. It's hurting me, p-please. Let me- ah!" Harshly, the vibrator is pushed inside him without mercy.

No gentle touch from Kai to soothe him, no wrap of arms as the elder pulls away and the said thing is now moving inside him causing him to scream loudly—it stings so bad—how he wish he could make this stop. His cock is getting harder, twitching at every thrust the thing makes and he cries, wanting nothing but to be freed from the torment Kai is giving him. 

A smug smirk keeps playing on Kai's plump lips as he sets up the volume to maximum level. It may sounds cruel but who cares anyway, he is just wanting to play with his husband. It isn't wrong, is it? 

Shivering terribly in the frosty air, his legs are giving in and Sehun feels his strength is starting to drain from his body. He is uncertain for how long it will last. His head is aching from the non-stop crying and his body feels numb. The pre-cum is leaking his member as the vibrator keeps on hitting his prostate and he moans in between the chokes and sobs he makes. A laugh that comes out from Kai's mouth is slicing his heart now. None of the thing comes out pleasurable to him but painful. 

"Interesting. It seems like your orgasm is rising up- oh! You came." Kai laughs heartily at the sight of Sehun coming, and he steps closer to the weak guy before he speaks again. "This is just a beginning, Kim Sehun..." Kai whispers in the latter's ear, licking his earlobe as well. "Enjoy it. I'd love to see you limping, tomorrow. Wouldn't it be beautiful?" He pecks a kiss on the latter's slightly open mouth, then moves to plant a soft kiss on Sehun's cheek. 

"See you, baby." 

The taste of a black vapor running down can be felt at the back of his throat and he cries harder. This is hell. 

Another place that will give him nothing but a bad memory. 


	2. A beginning

Heavy. 

That is what Sehun feels in his chest. The tightness of it makes him blink the unshed tears away and sits up straight on the bed as he gazes into the distance, letting the sun rays blinding his vision. He can not quite understand of what had happened last night or can not quite brain anything that had hit him in this entire week. He has just married to a guy whom he barely knows but the feeling of love is there ever since he laid his eyes on him. 

To put the blame on his brother's shoulder for arranging the marriage is not appropriate but to whom should he throw his anger that builds in him whenever he thinks of this cruel fate? 

Maybe people will say that it is just a beginning but a hellish beginning does not always end with a good ending let alone when his husband does not feeling the same as him. The masochist side of the guy has made him think that the first impression does not always right and he needs to wash his brain maybe do the bleaching to stop the thoughts about his husband, Kai, from surfacing. 

Even the thoughts of Kai make him shiver and pulls his knees closer to his chest, hugging it tight. He does not care about the pain he is facing every night and morning but the pain in his chest is far more greater than that. Nobody can understand and when he says nobody, he means it because nobody has ever tried to understand his position, even his biological brother does not support his way of thinking sometimes. 

Way of thinking which means what he had thought about Kai's kinky attitude but his brother acts like that it is just another crude presumptions Sehun loves to make out of curiosity. 

Sighing in defeat, he lets his tears fall, running down his cheeks for countless of times today. To say that he had a good sleep after a few rounds of rough sex is an understatement and he swears to God that he wants to badly end his life right in the bedroom. But God does not listen and lets him survive his life with the lack of strength in him and dying ever so slowly with no one understanding his situation. 

The thing he wants to badly end is his life; his new life and he has never thought a marriage would be this hell. Another presumptions had totally gone wrong and he surely is tired of thinking that everything nice he had had assumed in these past few years before married are all ridiculous and cliche. 

He is not living in a fairy tale and maybe that is why he has to face this; to face Kai as his evil husband but he loves him and he hopes that Kai will return the feeling one day. He is willing to wait but how long shall he wait? A year? A decade or forever?

He can not decide and let all of the questions remain unanswered. 

Everything is so sick and he truly needs someone to talk to but he has no one. Everyone has left him after the wedding and no one has ever contacted him since then. He waits for someone to call him through the phone but the result is none and he completely alone by now even with his husband beside him. It is not helping either. It is like living in the cage of nowhere and nobody will find him, not even his prince charming. He just has to wait for the death to come but it is not here either. 

Sighing once again, he shifts on the bed slowly with his back still aching until he reaches the brink of the bed and throw his legs slowly to the floor. He needs a warm bath and release the pain. It is good if someone could help him to get in the bathroom but it seems like nobody care either he can walk or not as everybody in the mansion is busy doing their own business. 

It is as if he has to walk for a thousand miles to finally stand at the bathroom doorway and hisses at the pain building under his skin. It stings everywhere whenever he tries harder to move and he does not quite certain if he could still walk to the living hall later after shower since Kai had asked him last night to be at the living hall before twelve in the afternoon as his best friend will be coming over and Sehun just had to follow the order as he has no other option to choose. He disobeys, punishment is awaiting and that is it. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's your husband?" Someone with a deep voice referred as Park Chanyeol asks and flops himself down on the couch as Kai follows suit with a bowl of snack in his hand. 

"He is upstairs." Kai replies nonchalantly. "Getting ready for nothing." He adds whilst munching on the snack without giving the other a glance. Chanyeol watches him as the curiosity sinks in. 

Kai does not talk about his newly married husband much and Chanyeol wonders what it is that lies in beneath Kai's brown orbs that he seems to have no interest in talking about Oh Sehun. Chanyeol practically knows that it is an arrange marriage but he does not expect that Kai would be this nonchalant about Sehun. It seems as if the other guy is an absolute nothing to him. To be skeptical, Chanyeol does not believe in Kai when he says his husband is quite an introvert and does not talk much and prefers to be silent all the time rather than wasting a time talking nonsense. 

It may be true but the relationship must be super boring and marriage without sweet talks to one another is a rubbish in Chanyeol's opinion. 

Shrugging off the thoughts, Chanyeol turns around to let his eyes wander around the mansion but he is left stunned when his gaze stops at the certain someone who is slowly taking steps down the stairs—wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and a round neck t-shirt—, his raven hair isn't dried off with the water slightly dripping at the tip of it. The guy looks absolutely stunning even in the casual outfit and Chanyeol has to admit that he is the most beautiful guy he had ever seen on earth. Nobody has ever made him this gobsmacked and he unknowingly stares at the guy longer than he had imagined. 

The other's pale skin, pink thin lips, a slightly burn tip of ears and cheeks that fully blushed as he notices Chanyeol's stare is not left him even when he walks closer only to stand next to Kai. Everything about the other makes Chanyeol loss his words and drown in his thoughts. The only beautiful creature that can make his heart beat racing out of the blue is just a few steps ahead of him but he can only sigh in frustration when Kai pulls the other closer only to make him sit in his lap. 

Chanyeol curses inwardly and looks away from the beautiful guy's features. Realization soon dawns upon him—the guy is Sehun and Chanyeol is sure of that. 

"K-Kai... it's..." Sehun wants to say something that he is uncomfortable to sit in Kai's lap with having Chanyeol around but he has to bit his tongue because he knows that Kai won't take any of it and let his husband hold him close. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Kai asks ever so softly that makes Sehun flatter but the younger just shakes his head no and hangs his head low to hide the blush that creeps up to his cheeks. "...and meet Chanyeol, my best friend, and Chan, this is Sehun, my husband." 

"Hi, Sehun. It's nice to meet you here, finally." Chanyeol beams, throwing another a wink as Sehun looks up to meet his gaze and the latter just smiles softly before returning the greet with a small hi escapes from his lips. 

Sehun can say that Chanyeol looks like a good guy but he does not want to believe his first impression anymore, afraid that it might go wrong again and turns his eyes to look at his husband who is now smiling at him. It makes his heart beat faster to see Kai smiling sweetly like that and how he wishes that Kai will always be this good to him—not only to put up a show but he wants it to be real and genuine from Kai. 

Sehun can't help himself that he holds his hand up to lightly caress Kai's left cheek and leans his forehead against the other. He does not want this moment to end as soon as possible and he wants to be able to hold his husband like this until forever. 

"Are you okay, hum?" Kai asks, again, making Sehun drowns in his arms and just hums in response whilst his eyes are tightly closed. This is heaven, Sehun wants this but he knows that his relationship with Kai is nowhere near good but terrible. Another thing he can not realize is changing Kai's attitude and heart to accept him. He knows Kai will not love him today but one day, he likes to be in these strong arms when he is in his late sixty and he does not want to let him go. Not until forever. 

"Don't be so lost, honey. This is just a show." Kai whispers, slightly hissing—startling Sehun who is so lost in his thoughts. Sehun is a bit taken aback by that, as he shoots his eyes open, he meets his husband's sharp gaze that has him to draw his hand and gulps down the lump in his throat. He fears that Kai will punish him that he lowers his gaze and stares at his fingers which are now playing with the hem of his shirt. 

He can feel Chanyeol's eyes are on him him, now staring skeptically at the two of them. In all honesty, Sehun hopes that Chanyeol will not doubt their relationship as his unpleasant emotion can clearly be seen even he tries harder to remain calm and steady but his hands seem to be trembling harder. 

"Uh...,anyway," Chanyeol clears his throat, gaining attention from another two in front of him—trying to put up some topics and shove off the silence that begins to fill the air. "Aren't you guys planning for honeymoon? Marriage without honeymoon seems dull and boring, ya know." Chanyeol clicks his tongue and arches his brows at Kai when the other just stares at him with an unreadable expression. "What? I'm putting up a topic here, can't you see? You guys are boring." 

Rolling his eyes, he hears Kai emits a chuckle and Sehun has moved to sit next to his husband whilst his eyes are still staring at the floor. Chanyeol bit his lips and slightly frowns at that. 

Sehun seems to be in a complete trepidation, nothing to do expect for lowering his gaze and spilling nothing from his mouth. Chanyeol wants to hear his voice, his giggles and laughs but it has to be just a pie in sky when Sehun does not even pay him attention when he is talking. 

"You know, Chan, you should be the one who gets married not me. I bet you'll be a perfect guy to the ladies out there." Kai speaks and glances at his younger husband who remains stiff next to him and he clears his throat. "...right, baby?" 

"Huh?" Sehun snaps and turns to look at Kai who is waiting for his respond. "S-Sorry, I-I wasn't listening." 

"It's okay." Kai mutters and slightly smirks when he notices Sehun hesitantly turns his gaze away from him. 

"Guys." Chanyeol corrects him, bringing Kai's attention back to him. "I don't do ladies." 

"Then what about Seul-gi? That girl you were once with back in the high school. Didn't you like her?" Kai rolls his eyes in exasperation and Chanyeol makes a face out of it. 

"Not funny. She isn't my type and I like Kyungsoo better. Ha ha." Chanyeol fakes a laugh and slightly punches Kai's shoulder. Although he seems to be paying a full attention to Kai but his mind is actually wandered to Sehun. He can not quite shut the thoughts about Sehun and Kai relationship and he has no idea why he feels way interested in their story. An untold story that lies in beneath their eyes. It may be not the thing he should really concern but he wants to know because Sehun's eyes are hiding something; something intelligible to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

When the sun sets down, giving the chance for the moon to represent its bright beam together with the twinkling stars, Sehun is back to his bedroom after Chanyeol has left—leaving only him and Kai in the mansion since all the workers are given a week of holidays but Jackson, he might be home after midnight and Sehun is now in a total fear, staring at the floor with a shiver beginning to crawl down his spine—standing up, naked—with his hands are being cuffed; hanging on either side of his head just like the first night he moved in the mansion; nothing makes him feel better but every single thing that lurks around the place frightens him. He knows what he is going to face in the next few seconds and he knows Kai will do something that hurts him tonight. 

Just when he wants to calm his breathing, the bedroom's door swings open, revealing the person behind it and it is Kai, wearing only towel wraps around his waist—a smirk never really leaves his lips and it remains as Sehun's gorgeous fear. His wicked smile has never given Sehun a chance to feel better but it scares him, sending terror throughout his body and he wants to badly wipe it away and runs from all of this sickening punishment. 

He does nothing wrong but all he gets every day and night is only rough sex and abuse. This isn't the food for his soul, he needs love, a love from Kai and nobody else.  

Kai languidly makes his way towards his younger husband, never fails to make the latter stares back at him with fear surfacing in the younger's brown orbs, making it obvious that Sehun isn't quite willing to be there again but Kai loves it nonetheless. The terror Sehun is showing him satisfies him and he can not be happier to see Sehun all naked, exposing his pale skin only for him to see and when he gets the chance to purposely touch Sehun's hardening; his smirk grows wider as Sehun arches his back and nibbles on his lower lip whilst his eyes are tightly closed. 

Wrapping his arms around Sehun's slim waist, Kai slowly moves his left hand down Sehun's back until it reaches the younger's ass, beginning to ravish the raven haired guy by squeezing his butt cheek hard, and his right hand is teasing the boy; playing with the tip of his hardening. 

"Ah..." Sehun moans shamelessly when Kai teasingly strokes his aching cock and squeezes its tip none so gently whilst sinking his teeth in the younger's skin, biting the pale neck. The bruises are everywhere on Sehun's skin but Kai loves to make the new ones and let the old ones fade by itself. Somehow he just does not want it to even fade out of Sehun's skin. He wants it to always be there, marking Sehun as his only toy in the house. 

Sehun can feel his orgasm is building each time Kai playfully rubs at his rim, and the way he now licks at his erected nipples makes Sehun cry then bites at his lip harder. Kai's fingers never leave his rim until they are pushed inside the hole roughly with three fingers in one go, Sehun can only scream and lets his tears flow down his cheeks. It is hurting as hell but Sehun can not do anything. 

Trailing kisses on every inch of Sehun's skin, Kai keeps on pushing his fingers in and out of Sehun causing the younger to shake uncontrollably and his wobbly legs are beginning to give in but they have just started—so there is no way in hell Kai would stop ravishing him tonight. His knees keep on pushing Sehun legs to spread it open for the better access and when he hears Sehun's loud scream as he purposely brushes the latter's bundle of nerves, he adds another finger which means four fingers are now abusing Sehun's walls. 

"K-Kai..." Sehun chokes as his hole is aching from the abusive movement and he shakes his head vigorously, as if asking his husband to stop. "N-No, p-please, Kai... Ah! Ah, n-no, stop!" 

"You want me to stop? Isn't your hole begging to be abused? See, it's sucking my fingers so good. You're such a slut." Kai thrusts his fingers deeper and harder, eliciting another loud scream from Sehun until the younger feels his throat is beginning to sore and he might lose his voice in any minute soon if Kai doesn't stop. 

Sehun arches his back and bucks his hips when Kai sucks on his balls, whilst licking on it teasingly before he slides in a cock ring until it reaches the base of Sehun's cock. He likes to see it gets erected and red—throbbing in pain—while it leaks with precum. 

"Kai... no. Hnngghh, ah! S-Stop it, please..." 

Kai's member twitches upon hearing Sehun calling his name and he harshly pulls out his fingers and quickly gets onto his feet only to take hold at both of Sehun's thighs—lifting them only to wrap around his waist. And this time around, he wants Sehun to scream for his name out loud—planning to abuse the sore throat harder. 

"Let's make you scream my name while I thrust into you harder. Sounds good, isn't it?" Kai smirks as he captures Sehun's lips before the younger can protest and shake his head no vigorously once again. He shoves his tongue inside the latter's cavern even before Sehun can parted his lips and pushes his length pass the tight rim earning a loud muffle moan from Sehun. No lubes are used and it causes Sehun to cry and his eyes are hurting from crying, his throat is now throbbing in pain. 

He has no idea for how long he can bear this pain when Kai is abusing his hole without a proper lubrication, it is hurting so much from the harsh thrust Kai is giving him. 

"Oh God..." Kai moans, pulling away from the kiss only to nuzzle his nose in the crook of Sehun's neck while thrusting up inside Sehun mercilessly, giving the other no chance to breathe. His breathing is tickling Sehun's skin. 

The younger's skin is now glistening with sweat, mouth parts—panting hardly with each thrust Kai is giving—wrists are beginning to hurting so bad from every move he makes as Kai keeps on pounding harder into him—rather harshly. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! K-Kai, stop! Ah!" Sehun pants breathlessly and his wrists wriggle, wanting to touch hus husband so bad while struggling hard to free from the cuffs but it can only give him bruises and pain. There is no way for him to free from those things that tightly wrap around his wrists. "Please..." 

Sehun's wall beginning to clench and unclench, sucking Kai's cock very well and the younger moans shamelessly whenever Kai hits hard at his bundle of nerves and rolls his eyes back; he is in cloud nine and his mind can not think straight. Kai's hard thrust is giving him pain but it is also painfully pleasurable. It is so good he sees white but he needs to cum. The cock ring is preventing him from releasing his orgasms and he wants to badly pull it away but he can't since his wrists are being caged by those metals. 

Kai presses hard, deeper inside Sehun when he feels his orgasm is building up so high and after a few minutes of ravishing the younger's tight hole, he shoots his loads deep inside Sehun and wickedly smiles as he rides up to get rid of his climaxed, thus staring at Sehun's exhausted face which is only an inch away from him, forehead is leaning against him and Sehun is closing his eyes tightly—feeling unable to even lift his eyelids. 

 

* * *

 

 

"K-Kai... please..." 

Sehun is now begging, bending on the edge of the bed with his ass is exposed to the air. Legs are spread open and his hole is being shoved with vibrator that has been set up with a maximum level. 

Kai is chuckling behind him, eyes never leave Sehun's pink hole that is being abused with a vibrator. He has tied up Sehun's hand so there is no chance for Sehun to run away from the bed. Sitting on the armchair, he begins to stroke his own cock whilst watching Sehun's wall clenches around the vibrator. It arouses him and he can't stand staring at it, it drives him insane. 

"Ah...ahnnn, hgnngh... God..." 

Sehun's moan into the bed making Kai's manhood twitches that he has to stroke his length harder and faster and groans when his orgasm is once again riding up. 

The younger keeps on arching his head back and tries harder to move. The vibrator is moving deep inside him until it hits his prostate and he screams again. "Kai! Ahh... ahhh! Please, Kai, ahhh!" 

Sehun clutches at the bedsheet until his knockles turn white as his cock is begging for a release curling on his stomach as the vibrator hits his prostate again and again. 

Kai can't help himself that he gets up from the armchair and walks towards Sehun just to harshly grip on the other's hair and jerking his head back. 

"I swear you will never get the rest if you keep on screaming, shut it up, slut!" Kai hisses into his ear and Sehun has to obey by biting his lower lip—preventing his scream from slipping out of his mouth. His body trembles uncontrollably whenever the vibrator moves deeper inside him. 

Suddenly a slap lands on Sehun's ass, sending him the stinging feeling and shoots him with another pain. 

Spanking—that is another thing that Kai loves to do when he is with him. He would do it until Sehun feels his skin has gotten used to it; replacing the pain with numbness. Slap after slap is given to him whenever Sehun begs for a release. He is too tired to even lift his eyelids and he lets them remain shut then mumbles his moan and scream into the mattress. 

The strength is draining out from his body but Kai does not seem to stop when he comes to a decision where he pushes his length inside his younger husband with the vibrator is still deep inside the latter. 

"Now you can scream, slut. Scream for your life. I'm gonna make you beg so hard tonight." 

With that he thrusts in and quickens his pace within minutes earning a very loud scream from Sehun. He smirks; that is so much for his likings and he begins to pound hard again—burying his cock deep inside the latter. It is so full that Sehun feels as if Kai is tearing his hole apart; making it bleed. 

 

* * *

 

 

For what seems to be forever, Sehun is finally lying on his back in his bed but Kai is still devouring his body but this time it is different. He rewards Sehun with a very gentle touch. Butterfly kisses are given on every inch of Sehun's skin; the feathery touch makes Sehun almost forget that he is actually close to dying. 

Just when Sehun's eyes is about to close, Kai's lips are pressed onto his pink ones, drawing him in to open his eyes; half lidded. Kai is kissing him, his tongue is curling around him and Sehun languidly moves his hands only to wrap around Kai's neck, pulling the elder closer then deepens the kiss. 

"Mmph..." Sehun muffles a moan as Kai's hand beginning to stroke his swollen member. "Mmph, K-Kai..." 

The intimate kiss turns to the hungry one as Kai flicks his wrist, string Sehun's length in a quick pace and Sehun gasps loudly—pulling away from the kiss when he is tipped over the edge. 

"Ah...ahh! H-Harder... ahh!" Moaning messily, Sehun soon spurts his thick liquid into Kai's hand, rope after rope whilst panting hard into Kai's sweaty chest. 

He has nothing more to say as Kai slides out of his puckered hole; letting out a soft 'ahh' and his eyes are starting to feel heavy before sleep completely takes over him; leaving Kai who is still wide awake on top of him. 

"Good night." 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Proof Read

Freedom. 

It is something that worth dying for but to get it is not easy. Dare I say, it isn't easy at all. Maybe ease is not the right word to define it as well. 

However, for Sehun, that is the thing he keens to get. Sometimes it looks like just a pie in the sky that nobody can get it with just a snap of fingers. Sure, it is terribly hard when he is trapped in the cage that is being controlled by someone he doesn't even dare to speak about love and care. But, he still wants it. He wants a freedom to survive, to continue living his life and breathe again. 

For all this time he feels as if he had been holding his breath, being choked with the huge lump in his throat and those words he is dying to spill remain unspoken. All he can taste at the tip of his tongue is only the taste of a black vapor. All bitter and poisonous to him. The percentage of him being happy has lessened and is decreasing by every minute he breathes. What to hope when his future seems to darken by every second that passes? 

Nothing. Even a tiny hope is going to break in a minute or so. So, hoping is the least thing he wants to do but waiting. 

That is the only thing he is supposed to be doing; just waiting for the days of freedom to come and fetch him. 

Sighing, he looks into the distance, watching the trees dancing; waving at him in a breath taking manner and he presses his lips into a thin line. Suppressing a supposed to be smile. He is unable to do it as the tears are once again threatening to fall. Probably he does not even have the chance to smile as the cruelty keeps on jutting out of his skin. Every tiny pain that surges through him has made him wince and bit his lower lip to hold it back. 

Standing at the back yard to wash away the thoughts about his miserable life is not helping either that he has to step back; turning about to leave but what shocks him a few seconds later—when he finally able to drag his legs, making his way into the house again—is someone who happens to be standing at the doorway, looking all calm and relax, not to mention the smile on his lips. 

They are seemingly thrown just for him to witness; for Sehun and he does not expect to see the tall guy there. 

Sehun's eyes widening with each step the other guy is taking towards him and he can not quite perceive what the other intention is. Probably this is just another death waiting to eat him alive and to make him suffer a little worse then regrets his life for not being able to commit a suicide. Fear surges through him as he watches the taller guy's smile gets wider and he can only take a step backward when the latter finally stands right before him. 

Kai is not home as he is out for work but what is he doing here? Why Chanyeol suddenly pops out of the blue when Kai isn't even home? Is he waiting for his elder husband to come? But it is twelve in the afternoon and there is no way Kai would return home before he can finish his tasks. 

"Hi." Chanyeol breathes, lips are still curling up with a smile that makes Sehun's heart races but the younger freezes, still staring at the other with wide eyes. 

"H-Hi..." Sehun finally croaks and quickly pulls his gaze away from Chanyeol and stares down at his feet; breaking the contacts. 

Chanyeol looks stunning today, he has to admit; clad with white shirt with the tie loosens up, his grey hair shines beautifully under the sun light and the bangs that fall just above his eyes; his charming smile—everything—everything makes Sehun feels uneasy and nervous without a reason. Probably because of the close proximity they are in as Chanyeol beginning to lean in a little, to take a better view of Sehun's face who is now hanging his head low. 

"Sehun-ah, can we talk?" 

 

* * *

 

 

Talk. 

But Sehun never does, he sits still next to Chanyeol on the bench—still at the backyard—with the latter blabbering about things he does not understand. For some odd reasons, he loves to listen to his voice. It comes out soothing and calming to his ear and Chanyeol's laugh is far more than that. To admit it aloud may be embarrassing, even to admit it himself is shameful and it suddenly makes him think of Kai. He should never make himself drown in someone's presence, should he? 

"Why are you so quiet? Am I too loud? It annoys you, doesn't it? You want to go inside or you wanna rest? I can-,"

"No!" Sehun snaps and widens his eyes as he realizes that he had just snapped at the guy next to him. "N-No... I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You're not too loud; you're just fine." The last words come out as a whisper as he lowers his head and bites his lower lip; feeling slightly guilty but Chanyeol just chuckles. 

"Hey, Sehun." He hears him calling but does not dare to lift his head and look at the other. 

In all honesty, he wants to look at the other straight in the eyes, to see what its like to have someone staring endearingly at him but it terrifies him, he is afraid that it may turn to something that will send pain right down his vein. He can feel the other's eyes are on him but he can not do anything except for fidgeting in his seat and let his hands play with the hem of his shirt. He is scared and it makes him tremble. 

"Sehun-ah, look at me, please..." The plea suddenly tugs at Sehun's heart causing him to gulp nervously and tries harder to turn his head on his left to hesitantly look at the elder guy. 

The moment he finally able to look at Chanyeol in the eyes, he suddenly feels like there are butterflies in his belly—tickling his body until it sends a deep blush to his face and it heats up within seconds. Chanyeol is staring endearingly at him, his stare is full of admiration and it sparkles breathtakingly before him. They are beautiful; his chocolate orbs are beautiful and Sehun can not help it but blush deeper. A wide smile then plasters on Chanyeol's lips when he catches him blushing and unknowingly brings his hands to caress those cheeks.

Sehun's eyes widen in surprise when Chanyeol tenderly caresses his face; giving a feathery touch that he had yearned from Kai. The warmth of the elder's hands drawing him in to lean into the touch. It soothes him and makes him relax. He is so lost in it that he does not realize Chanyeol's face is only inch away from him and his hot breath is fanning his smooth skin. 

"You are..." Chanyeol whispers and Sehun swallows hard, he is freezing; and unable to think properly. He knows that it is wrong but it seems so right to be touched and to be held like this. He does not want it to stop and when Chanyeol's thumb brushes his lower lip languidly, he begins to close his eyes. "...beautiful." 

He has no idea why it affects him so much, but he seems to can not get himself together. It drowns him deeper and deeper until he feels Chanyeol's pair of lips are on his; brushing lightly that it makes his heart beats rather faster; uneven even. Maybe it is because Kai has never treated him gently like this and Kai has never referred him as beautiful. It is oddly amazing to be kissed like this; he can not bring himself to push Chanyeol away from him. 

He just can not do that. 

Leisurely, Chanyeol deepens the kiss and trails his hands down Sehun's torso only to wrap them around the younger's waist then pulls him closer and closer. He does not push Sehun to open his mouth for him to shove his wet muscle in but he just kisses him. To be frankly said, Chanyeol is more than glad to have Sehun in his arms and he can not quite find the reason why he feels like owning the younger alone, he wants him—, 

So bad; even he knows the fact that Sehun is not someone to be kissed and to be held like this. He is Kai's younger husband but Chanyeol tends to shrug the truth for a moment and let himself enjoy this one little afternoon with Sehun in his arms. 

Both are so lost in the kiss and Sehun does not have any idea how; how he manages to sit in Chanyeol's lap and kisses the latter deeper with his arms are now around Chanyeol's neck whilst the elder's arms are tightly caging his waist. He can only think of nothing but Chanyeol. How the elder holds him, touches him and kisses him; they are all amazing that it brings him to an unstoppable kiss. 

Chanyeol smiles between the lips and when Sehun seems like giving in a little more, Chanyeol gladly nips at the younger's lower lip; asking for more and the raven haired guy hesitantly parts his lips even though he knows too well where this kiss is leading to but he can care less about it and gives access for Chanyeol to slowly shove his tongue inside Sehun's mouth and without hesitation licks his way inside. 

Sehun's cavern tastes so sweet like vanilla and it sends the tingling sensation to crawl down his spine and spreads throughout his body. Chanyeol feels light headed and so does Sehun. The kiss is slow but passionate and the way Chanyeol licks every corner of the younger's mouth and curls his tongue around Sehun's, a soft whimper escapes the younger's mouth then he slightly fights it back.

It heats up within seconds and Sehun is in heaven; it is amazingly sweet and hot and he does not know how to make it stop. It drives him crazy and wild. A moan suddenly slips from his mouth and the realization soon dawns upon him; 

—this is wrong. This is so wrong he needs to stop and as he snaps his eyes open that he has no idea for how long it has been closed; he abruptly pulls away from the kiss; gasping for air and stares at Chanyeol with confusion written all over his red face. His hands are on Chanyeol's neck, still holding it as his wobbly legs don't give him a chance to stand up and run; his body is too weak and he is drained from strength to even push the other guy. 

Whilst panting, he manages to ask and tries harder to breathe properly. "Why?" It comes out louder than a whisper. "Why did you kiss me?" 

"I want you." Chanyeol admits it shamelessly and without hesitation at all. "I don't know myself, but I want you—so bad." Chanyeol brushes Sehun's swollen lip with his thumb. "You're... different." 

"This is wrong." 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Sehun is standing whilst leaning against the kitchen counter; watching Jaebum as he settles a plate of kimbap on the dining table. Everything has already been set up, with chicken soup, salad, juice, and Sehun hears his stomach growling at the sight of the food on the table. 

He observes Jaebum wiping his hands on the apron but then his mind suddenly flies to this afternoon incident. It somewhat bothers him; and nothing seems to be understandable. Just a mere thought about Chanyeol makes him flush in pink. Intriguing, that is yet the other's act beseems to bestow him with something; something as mysterious as his good treatment. A lot of things happened but this one appears to be rather reminiscing than the pain that flows throughout his body.

Everything has shriveled to the ground, he sure knows of that but giving up and succumbs his life to things that has happened without him planning just does not feel right. He still has a brother and a mother who happens to be lying in coma in the hospital for God knows how long and he surely can not falling down together with the pieces of his heart that has shattered; and wounded. 

Jaebum then obverses whilst smiling at him only to realize that Sehun is actually too deep in thought. Although his eyes are on him but Jaebum can tell that Sehun is not actually paying him attention because there is no respond coming from Sehun as he calls. 

"Sehun-ah..." Jaebum sighs as he stands next to the latter. "I know what you've been through all this time is just...not right and everything appears to be so harsh on you but do not ever give up. I'm certain that he isn't treating you well enough but I want you to stay strong." Jaebum let his hand runs up and down Sehun's back as if to subside the pain and the raven hair guy is only able to hang his head low whilst nodding. 

Jaebum's voice has shoved away those thoughts about Chanyeol, Kai and his life and he feels more than relieved to that. 

"I-I'm sorry, Hyung." Sehun stutters out but Jaebum is quick to pull him into a hug. 

"Why would you? You did nothing wrong." Jaebum sighs for the umpteenth times today. "Everything will be fine, just don't give up and it's a good thing that mom will be here soon. So she can take care of you and this household, just hang in there a little." 

"M-Mrs. Im?" Sehun mutters softly into the elder's chest and Jaebum hums in response. 

Although he is just a son of Kai's babysitter before Mrs. Kim's death but after that Mrs. Im has become somewhat a mother to Kai, someone who can trully advice him. Not his father, nor his elder brother but Mrs. Im and Jaebum has been his non-biological brother since then. Although he is not that close to the guy but he still treats him like a brother of his and even pays for Jaebum's school's fee when he was still in college. Jaebum admits that Kai is an absolutely good guy but he has no idea why Kai treats Sehun like a toy of his. 

It is hard to comprehend and one day, he hopes that he is able to make Kai widely open his eyes and see through Sehun. The younger is like an angel who falls from heaven but Kai just does not want to even care about it and he can not see what lies in beneath Sehun's eyes. 

Suddenly a clear of throat echoes the kitchen and it makes Sehun snaps his eyes that he has been shutting; open. He knows too well of the voice and the pain gushes in his vein within seconds as he can feel Kai is boring hole onto his back. Kai's presence frightens him and he quickly pulls away from Jaebum's hug only to lean against the kitchen counter again; eyes on his feet. 

"You made the dinner, Jae?" Kai inquires; adverting his gaze from Sehun to his non-biological brother. 

"Yeah? Uh, yeah. I made the dinner, just in case you return home all starving." Jaebum slightly jokes and when Kai cringes at his words, he chuckles. "I know you've starved yourself to death today and too busy to even reply my text but let's have dinner together before I head out for a business later." Jaebum then takes Sehun's hand in his; dragging the younger together to the dining table. "Come on, Sehun and stop staring at him, Kai. I know you're hungry."  

 

* * *

 

 

It is when Kai slams the door of their bedroom shut that Sehun feels he is finally back in hell, again. He is relieved when Jaebum was here earlier and without Kai but when the elder decided to leave again that night, he can sense that something bad will have happened tonight and now he is facing him; facing the fierce husband of his whose stare is boring hole into his soul and he shivers immediately due to the sharp gaze Kai is throwing on him. 

"Strip." Kai finally commands; causing Sehun to tremble harder but remain stiff on the bed. "Aren't you listening? I said strip!" 

With that, Sehun shakily strips himself; unwillingly, once again, doing the thing that makes him end up in pain later. He has no other option and even if he has it, he can not make the decision either because Kai chooses for him, Kai does not give him options and he does not even have the right to protest of everything he commands him to do. 

It is like Kai is the king and he is the slave who is only waiting for death. 

Minutes later as he completely back into his birthday suit, Kai hurriedly marches up to him; only crawl up the bed and shoves Sehun's naked body to lie on his back and Kai's hands are never failed to tightly grip on both of his wrists causing him to wince and gulps his saliva in fear. 

Kneeling on either side of Sehun's legs, Kai dives down just to lick the side of Sehun's face in a very disgusting manner. Tears are already pooling in Sehun's eyes when Kai's tongue makes contact with his skin; he shivers uncontrollably due to the harsh bite Kai has made a second later to his chin. He is scared, terrified and is in a complete trepidation. 

"K-Kai p-please..." Sehun cries and pleads whilst letting his tears fall down his temple. He does not want to be hurt anymore because Kai has created so much wounds on his heart and dare he say, his husband is going to draw another wound tonight; letting the blood drip unstoppably down his heart. "L-Let me go." He is already sobbing hard, breath hitching as Kai does not stop abusing his neck with his teeth and tongue. Sehun wants him to end this immediately but he knows that it is just a pie in the sky and that is not going to happen. 

"Your wish, baby." 

And that does not sound good, at all. 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proof-read

 

2 months earlier: 

"W-What?" Kai froze. The mention of Luhan's name had made him freeze to the point he did not know what his father was talking about. The middle-aged man was telling him; ordering him something but he could not comprehend any of it.

"Luhan has been sent off to Mexico for study abroad and you should now stop seeing him or contacting him as your wedding is only a month away." Mr. Kim spoke in severity, giving Kai no chance to digest to the news he had just gotten and his mind suddenly got hazy; fogged up with mushy of thoughts. He wanted to believe that his father was kidding him but with the stern in his voice; he knew that it was telling him the otherwise. 

"Y-You gotta be kidding me, right Dad?" Kai stuttered out as he clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white; trying to control his shaking breath but his father just shot him with a stern look as if ordering the younger to just swallow the truth he had spilled a few seconds ago. 

"...b-but why, dad? Why would I have to marry a stranger when you know all too well that I'm in love with Luhan? What's wrong with you?" Kai retorted whilst letting out a groan of frustration at Mr. Kim.

"—but he doesn't love you anymore." Mr. Kim replied in nonchalance causing Kai to look at the other in disbelief. It made him chuckle. 

"What?" He slightly laughed at how nonchalant his father was about this matter. He then walked back and forth, trying harder to control his breathing and his anger that was growing in him within seconds. "Listen, Dad. We're godforsaken dating and there's no way in hell I'd marry the person you've arranged me to be with. Just, no way. I don't even know him, his name, how he looks like, his family background, his—,"  

"Oh Sehun, that is his name." His father cut and shrugged before he got onto his feet and dragged them towards his son who was still walking back and forth; wondering about the reasons behind this stupid arrange marriage then he stopped only to look at his father, again.

"What is his name, again?" Kai rubbed his face with his palms furiously turning about as he cursed under his breath before he turned to look at Mr. Kim. "Look, although you'd tell me everything about this Oh Sehun guy, I won't marry him and that's a final." 

"Oh, really?" Mr. Kim appeared to be not affected by that at all and it caused Kai to frown and got even more confused with his father's act. His blood boiled terribly to see his father still looking so calm at his disagreement. This was so unfair. "Then...all I can say is, be prepared, Kai. We are going to have a lunch together with the Oh's family tomorrow's afternoon and makesure to come. I don't have all day to deal with your bratty attitude." 

It left Kai all stunned and paralyzed. He was uncertain what he should say about this marriage matter neither did he have things to be spilled although there were so many questions playing in his mind but he was all too shocked to even encounter back. What he did not understand was, why all of the sudden his father did this? Why out of the blue he chose him instead of his brother—Kim Woobin—who was way older than him? Why him? 

Mr. Kim then innocently weaved his way to the door of his office room but before he got his feet out of the room; he turned to Kai who was back facing him and sighed.

"Oh, and Sehun is a good boy, you'll surely like him. I promise and you'll get to know the reasons why this marriage is arranged between you two." Mr. Kim sighed again seeing no respond from Kai. "Good night, my son." 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Kai found himself sitting next to his father and across his brother who was all grinning and laughing at a luxurious restaurant while talking to his father about this morning event. He could not catch up to anything they had been talking as he was not in the mood for the topic. Nothing seemed to be interesting to him then as he knew that in just a few minutes, his future younger husband would be here and he did not believe himself that he managed to be there despite of his broken heart; still wondering about Luhan's whereabout. 

Although he was surrounded by tens of beautiful glistening chandeliers above him that should be lighting up everyone's day and night, hundreds of beautiful white roses on every table in the place; nature paintings hung on the walls that sent serenity to the spacious place and those amazing contemporary decorations; and the surrounding had made people feel as if they were there for a grand dinner instead of lunch because of its dark grey wall but to Kai, they just came out dull and gloomy. Boring, even. 

He sighed as he gazed down to his feet then breathed in exhaustion. He had sent Luhan hundreds of texts and voice mails but he got nothing in return. It truly made him feel like giving up, tired and weary to think of Luhan's departure to Mexico. 

It had been a part of his father's plan, and he knew that but couldn't Luhan just object and told him? Why did Luhan choose to be in silence and left? He needed answers to his questions. 

"It's great to finally meet you, Sehun-ah." 

Kai heard his brother greeted gracefully and a realization soon dawned upon him as he felt every pair of eyes were then on him that he slowly lifted his head up only to see that everybody was staring; deep into his soul but his eyes then met with this pale skin guy's gaze. 

Kai did not want to admit it aloud but this guy was utterly beautiful; with rosy pink cheeks as he blushed deeply when he caught him staring. Kai appeared to be in daze at the gorgeous sight in front of him but managed to stand up whilst lips were still tightly shut; unable to say anything when he finally broke the contact. 

 

It happened that the pretty faced guy was the youngest among them all and to be precisely said, he was also his soon-to-be husband. It irked him to brain the fact and had his gaze on the other again because it made his stomach churned in a weird way but it was too far from his likings. This Oh Sehun surely would not be his favorite despite of his beautiful features and Kai did not want to marry him. His heart belonged to Luhan yet he did not know how to run away from this arrange marriage. 

He wondered why the parents always said they wanted the best only for their children when they could not even understand what the children desired to be or desired to be with. All they could do was pushing their children to be the best. 

It had always been the otherwise as to blame those children for not being grateful enough to their parents and got accused of hurting the parents for being unable to fulfill their wishes. Sure, parents had the right to do what they wanted. 

However, they should have understood those children, too. Not everybody was born to be a doctor when they needed them to be one, not everybody was born to have a smarter brain when they pushed them to have one and not everybody could agree to what they had been agreeing; and be the understanding parents were all those children needed but parents seemed to could not be ones either. 

His brain seemingly stopped functioning at the thoughts of parents and if his mother were there with him, this should not have happened and he might have a chance to get married to someone he loved at most. 

Like Luhan. 

And this Oh Sehun guy could have just fucked off from his life. This was the first time in forever where he hated to see someone as beautiful as Sehun. He began to hate him when he caught him smiling sheepishly at his elder brother and father. It bothered him to see Sehun all happy and gleeful when he was in a total opposite; all broken and in an absolute pain. 

For some reasons, he just wanted to wipe away all those beautiful smiles off of Sehun's face and slapped him instead for being all cheerful and content meanwhile he could not even have one of those to brighten his days. To be rather cruel, he just did not want the other to be happy; he wanted him to feel what he was feeling under his chest; he wanted Sehun to know how its like to be left broken hearted and he wanted the younger to feel how bad it was at being thrust an imaginary knife into the heart. He wanted him to feel the pain and he, too, wanted him to be in a complete sorrow just as him. 

It was then became a promise; a promise to break Sehun apart after they finally got married and there was no way in hell he would let Sehun smile even for a mere second. 

It's a promise and a promise is made to be fulfilled, not to be broken. 

 

* * *

 

 

Present days: 

Kai wakes up to the sound of a clock ticking. Although it is nowhere near loud but it is enough to wake him up from his deep slumber. It is still too early as he groggily glances at the clock on the nightstand, reads only twenty past seven in the morning and he is still too tired to even get up from the bed. 

He comes to a decision where he should take another hour to sleep but his breath hitches out of the blue at the sight of Sehun sleeping soundly before him. His arms are draped over Sehun's waist in spite of the hate he'd been throwing onto the latter, he still wants him in arms in the morning. It is as if Sehun is a teddy bear only for him to hug; lulling him to sleep until the morning arrives. 

He knows he is being too harsh on Sehun but he just can't help it. His heart is still aching and he still keens to make Sehun feels the same though he is certain that the younger does not deserve any of the harsh treatment. 

Taking a deep breath, he brings his right hand up just to caress Sehun's bruised left cheek he had slapped last night. A tiny bit of guilt tugs at his heart as he touches the abused skin. Sehun is beautiful and he should not have messed with the beauty through his anger and envious feelings because Sehun deserves better but he does not have any ideas why he chooses to hurt instead of showering the younger with happiness. 

It just does not feel right to give Sehun a happiness because he has already had it all. 

Sehun stirs and winces slightly as Kai runs his thumb at the corner of his lips but he is not awake by that. Kai heaves a sigh of relief and pulls the younger closer to his chest. Deep down his heart, he loves having Sehun in his embrace and somehow he just does not want to let go but his heart is still beating for the sake of Luhan. He is still waiting for him to finally return home and tells him why he left him without a word. 

He will wait until the day to finally greet him and he hopes that Luhan does not change. That is all that he wants. Nothing more or less because it is just more than enough. 

 

"I've come to realize that your breakfast is untouched. Care to explain, Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo shoots his friend with a glare but Chanyeol just shrugs it off and makes his way to the fridge to take out a carton of milk and pour it into the glass in his hand. 

"I'm not feeling like taking a breakfast. You can call Baekhyun to come over and have them all. I'm not hungry." Chanyeol explains nonchalantly but Kyungsoo does not seem to buy it instead he throws a novel in his hand straight to Chanyeol who leans his back against the fridge. 

Luckily Chanyeol manages to dodge it and smirks smugly at the shorter guy. 

"Your lost, sorry." He mutters as he watches in a fake sympathy as the novel falls and pads the floor with a loud thud. "I know you made it for me, but I can't take it. My mind is in a mess, ya know." Chanyeol sighs deeply and takes a sip of the milk causing Kyungsoo to soften his gaze and sighs. 

"You've been thinking of him, haven't you?" Kyungsoo inquires and leans against the kitchen counter. Hands cross over his chest as he observes the tall guy in sympathy. "He has a husband, Chan. You should not look up to him and should not see him at all in the first place. It may be hurting you in the end." 

"—but Kai does not want him." Chanyeol retorts and gulps down his milk in one go before he shuffles over the sink and put the glass down; back is now facing Kyungsoo. "He seems lost, Soo. I-I don't know but...he is not happy." 

"How would you know that? Did he tell you? And did Kai tell you he does not want him? Does he? Stop assuming things, Chan." Kyungsoo heaves another sigh as he stares at Chanyeol's back who seems to be controlling his breathing. The taller guy is feeling unwell and Kyungsoo is aware of it then he decides not to prolong the soon-to-be argument that he lets it off by saying, "I'm going for a date with Baekhyun today. I hope I did not return home with the news you're committing a suicide because of a heart break." 

Chanyeol smiles to that and turns about to look at the latter; meaning to say something to his friend but Kyungsoo is already out of sight, leaving him alone in the penthouse. Maybe Kyungsoo cares so much about him that he does not want to let him close to Sehun but Chanyeol knows that something is not right and he wants to see Sehun so badly today. 

 

* * *

 

 

Joonmyeon's eyes observes the room that was once occupied by his younger brother, Sehun. It takes him awhile to get accustomed to not having the younger around and he somehow feels so alone without him. Although he is used to get busy all day long and only spend a few hours with his younger brother watching movies in the midnight, but not having Sehun knocking on his door early in the morning is foreign to him and he misses having the latter by his side. 

Sehun is already twenty three years old, yet Joonmyeon treats him like he is only six and he still needs to understand a lot of things in this world. In all honesty, Sehun is still naive to have a husband but Joonmyeon wants the best for him. 

And arranging a marriage for his brother is the best he can do. He knows Kai is a good guy for Sehun and he is certain that Sehun may get everything good in his life by having Kai as his husband. He is not being selfish of letting him go to someone other's arms but he did it for the sake of his mother's last wish before she fell into coma. 

It grieves him that he can not do anything to wake her up, thus this is the least he can do for her. The least thing that he does not know it would bring pains in Sehun's life. He is not the one to be blamed either and there is no one that should be blamed because all they do is for someone's sake. 

"If something happens to me one day, I want him to marry one of the heirs of  the Kim Corp. Only them can help us and Oh's and Kim's, need each other back to survive." 

His mother's words ring in his ears as he let the tears fall down his cheek before he moves inside the room. The sweet scent of Sehun is still there and it makes a smile curl up on his lips. There is the photo frame of Sehun smiling hanging on the wall, right on top of the headboard at the center of the room. The white sheets and duvet Sehun loves to use are still there—unchanged. Letting his eyes wander around the room, it stops at the sight of Sehun's white sketch pad on his study and Joonmyeon let his legs drag him over.

His smile gets wider on its own as he runs his fingers on top of the sketch pad. There is Sehun's name written in italic on it with a saying 'Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one' by Bruce Lee. Sehun loves doodling and he is certain that Sehun had done a lot in this sketch pad he is holding now.  

It makes Joonmyeon's heart clenches a bit as he flips to the first page of the sketch pad. There is this saying, 'Never let your hopes crumble, but build it through the hardship you're facing' by J.L. 

He admits that Sehun is someone who is secretive or dare he say; too secretive that sometimes he can not understand the latter because Sehun is good at hiding his own feelings. Nobody can ever guess what that lies under his sparkling eyes but he knows there might be someone who can read Sehun's mind one day. 

He wants to know his younger brother better as he had always been busy running a business but now that he is away, he may not have a chance to get to understand Sehun like his mother did. 

Joonmyeon sighs and closes his eyes for a moment as let the thought of Sehun sink at the back of his mind. 

"How are you, Sehun-ah...?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proof-read

Sehun heaves a sigh of relief as the warm water from the shower hits his back. It soothes his aching back a little. Kai is not home tonight and he wonders where the other is at this time. It is nearly midnight and a part of him is worrying. For some odd reasons, he is uncertain why he gets worried when he should have relieved because Kai is not there to abuse him. 

Closing his eyes, he tries to stop thinking about Kai but another thing from the back of his mind is coming, rushing in his vein.

'I want you.' 

Sehun snaps his eyes open at the voice that rings in his ears. It makes his heart hammer in his chest, kicking his ribcage as if it is going to explode in any minutes. To say that he has stopped thinking about Chanyeol is a complete lie when the thoughts about the other guy keep on rushing back to his mind whenever he tries to push it back. It is too complicated to ever cease it from surfacing. 

To add another complicacy, why did Chanyeol want him when he knows exactly where he belongs? Sehun is a married guy and a younger husband to his best of friend. Should not he be worried to lay an eye on his best friend's husband? 

Sehun shakes his head no at the thought and grabs a pair of sweatpants in the closet and a black tank top soon as he steps out of the bathroom but before he can put them on, he hears a shuffle of steps outside the bedroom and he knows exactly who it is that it makes him tremble. A towel is still wrapped around his waist when he sees the other stepping inside; face all sullen and looking so exhausted but Kai does not even pay him a glance, instead he walks towards the bed then seats himself on the edge of it. 

Sehun remains freeze in his spot as he watches the other sighing. He needs not to voice it aloud but he knows that Kai is in a bad mood and in a complete exhaustion thus making him bites his tongue; preventing himself from saying anything that can make Kai's blood boils. It is weird to see Kai this silent with the sadness written on his face vivid than ever, it causes Sehun to unknowingly step closer and closer until he is standing right in front of his husband. 

"Why did you want to stay when all I did is hurting you?" 

Those words escape from Kai's mouth louder than a whisper and it takes Sehun by surprise; a bit taken aback with that. He can not believe his ears but waits for the other to continue patiently. Nothing harsh is coming a second after, not even a scold. Kai just hangs his head low; gaze on his feet. 

Sehun does not know what to say but the least thing he can do is slowly sitting next to the elder. Although it does not seem right to be there when his knees are starting to weak, but a part of him, he wants to badly answer the question; to make everything clear but the bitterness in his throat makes him swallow it all even though it is choking him deep inside. 

"Why?" Kai asks again. This time clearer and sounding stern that a few seconds ago. Sehun is hesitated to answer but he stutters it out anyways.

"I..." Sehun bites his inner cheek, trying to form the right sentence to be spilled. "I...I have n-no idea..." It makes him shut his eyes tightly because it does not actually give the other an answer instead making Kai question himself again. He regrets at saying those words when he feels a pair of arms are now snaked around his slim waist. His breath starts to hitch when Kai pulls him closer; eyes are tightly shut, lips are bitten hard as he waits for the other to blow him a slap or punches but none of it coming in a few minutes later. 

Instead Kai is burying his face in the crook of his neck; he is sobbing. 

Kai is sobbing hard in his chest. 

For the first time in his life, he sees him crying and for the first in forever, Kai cries in his arms as if asking him to be there when he is at worst, as if asking him to hold him tight when he is upset and Sehun is more than glad to have the elder in his arms. A small smile curls up on Sehun's lips for the first time in two weeks. He feel content and this is too surreal to be a reality yet the warm hug makes him believe that he still has a chance to make Kai fall for him. 

But just when he is about to return the hug, Kai speaks again. 

"I want you, tonight. I want you to make me feel better." 

"Huh?" Sehun blinks his eyes in confusion and retreats his arms then he waits for the other to speak again. He knows what is coming after him when Kai pulls away only to push him to lie on his back on the bed. 

Sehun is certain now what Kai had meant earlier and he can never say no to that so he just lay down without saying anything and averts his gaze somewhere else when Kai straddles his lap causing a deep of crimson red creeps to his face. Although he had faced it countless of times, he is still feeling so shy to expose his body and when Kai yanks the towel away from his waist; he bites his lower lip, thinking of what will happen next. 

"Hey..." Kai says into his ear and slightly blows the skin on his neck teasingly to make him shiver. "You smell so good tonight." 

Kai has stopped crying in a matter of second and Sehun just can not believe at how fast he had changed from being upset to a person who only knows how to fuck. It makes him confuse and Kai is utterly unbelievable. 

"Look at me, Sehun." 

Sehun can say that it is a command and he quickly turn his gaze to look at the other—whose hands now gripping on his wrists above his head; pinning them to the bed—rather hesitantly. Kai's face is only an inch away from him, his hot breath is sending shiver down his spine, his smirk is something Sehun does not wish to see and his red and puffy eyes; they are staring deep into his soul, lustfully and the dilated pupils causing Sehun to let out a shaky breath.

"I wanna have a sweet vanilla sex with you tonight. The sweetest one, would you like it?" 

Before Sehun can digest to the words, Kai tenderly presses his plump lips onto his, peppering with butterfly kisses before he pokes his tongue on Sehun's lips as if asking the other to part his mouth. Sehun is still in confusion when he parts his lips, giving a chance for Kai to explore his sweet cavern. 

The kiss is slow but passionate and the way Kai licks his way into his mouth is languid, slowly sending Sehun to heaven and Sehun accidentally slips a soft moan of pleasure when Kai grinds his knee on the younger's crotch; and it does turn Sehun on beyond belief. 

Kai suddenly pulls away when Sehun is about to ask for more. It causes Sehun to frown, staring at the latter with a complete perplexity. 

He watches as Kai pops open the cap of the lubricant that he takes from his back pocket whilst his other hand is taking Sehun's then he innocently coats the younger's fingers with the lube and smirks smugly at the latter. 

"W-What do you want me to do?" Sehun manages to ask and Kai's smirk wider. 

"I want you to prepare your- uh... to finger yourself. Sounds better, isn't it?" 

It is an embarrassing thing to do but the next thing Sehun knows is that he is moaning, body trembles uncontrollably as he fingers himself. Two fingers are now moving inside him, he whimpers when he presses them deeper to hit his own prostate. A soft 'ah' escapes his mouth when he manages to hit it again. Kai is kneeling before him, watching Sehun fingering himself in amusement and grins as Sehun's knees shake, his member twitches in pleasure whilst he takes his clothes off. It amuses him to watch this sight of Sehun pleasuring himself. 

"K-Kai... ah!" Sehun thrusts his fingers harder and deeper as he adds the third one, rewarding himself by poking the bundle of nerves and begins to moan louder. He wants Kai to be inside him now but he does not know how to beg the other to quickly pound onto him. He arches his head back as it almost tips him over the edge and that is when he feels Kai's hands grip on his wrists asking him to stop. 

Minutes after, Kai is devouring his body by sucking on one of his nipples while the other is rubbed against Kai's hot palm. Sehun is left all moaning with the burning sensation Kai is giving him and panting with his fingers are curling in Kai's hair; tugging at it when Kai sucks him harder and moves his left hand to the south; intending to play with Sehun's balls. 

"Eunghh, d-don't... ah!" Sehun moans again when Kai plays with his balls then rubs his hand on his twitching cock. Sehun is becoming impatient with each touch Kai has made on his skin and the way Kai playfully plays with his hardening erection while his lips busily kissing his navel, it drives Sehun insane; he wants more and today is different. Normally he would asking the other to stop abusing him but today, he dares to ask for more by bucking his hips; hoping for Kai to immediately thrust into him as his member is aching so badly. 

Sehun clutches on the bed sheet hard until his knuckles turn white when he finally has Kai pounded into him. For an agonizing moment of waiting, finally he got to be in heaven; feeling so good of the way Kai moves inside him, of the way Kai rocks harder and thrusts deeper—hitting his sweet spot countless of times—, of the way Kai sucks on his skin; all those are making him forget everything he had faced before. It is so wonderful he almost forgot how to breathe. 

Kai then wraps his arms around Sehun's waist only to lean down and capture Sehun's lips whilst his thrusts are beginning to lose its rhythm, length sliding in and out Sehun's walls messily and mercilessly and it makes him groan as the younger clenches and unclenches his walls around Kai's length wonderfully and it sucks him very well enough; almost making Kai shoots his load into Sehun immediately but he always manages to hold it longer. 

The kiss is sloppy and needy; leisurely Sehun wraps his arms around Kai's neck; meaning to deepen the kiss and gasps slightly as Kai hits his spot again. 

"Mmmph..." Sehun muffles a moan when Kai pounds into him harder this time. The elder's wet muscle is busily exploring his mouth but he pulls away slightly when he feels Kai's hand wraps around his cock and starting to stroke him. "Ah...! P-Please...m-more, ah! Ah! Ah!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Morning comes fast and Sehun is having a breakfast together with Mrs. Im and Jaebum today. Kai is nowhere in sight ever since he flew his eyes open early this morning and he wonders why he does not see him around today when it is obviously Sunday, the lazy day for the earthlings. 

Yet the last night scene is still playing in his mind albeit it sends a blush to his face and he can't help smile at the gentle way Kai had given him last night. The tingling sensation is still there even after he realized that Jaebum and Mrs. Im are clearing their throats and shared laughter to see Sehun's face reddens. 

"Having a sweet dream last night, huh?" Jaebum teases causing the younger to bite his lower lip and lowers his head; trying harder to hide red face. 

"I-It's nothing, really." He manages to reply but Mrs. Im chuckles lightly owing to the fact that she knows exactly what the meaning behind it truly is and it does not take her longer to comprehend why Sehun had been all content today. 

"I smell a good start." Mrs. Im chimes in, giving the youngest of the three a knowing look then smiles softly. "It's a good thing, I can say." 

"It is, Mom. Shall we hold up a party as a celebration to the good news?" Jaebum giggles, whilst ruffling Sehun's hair as he pouts. 

"Stop it, son. You make him wants to hide his face under the plate." 

 

* * *

 

 

In the meantime, Kai is sitting at the corner of a cafe, waiting for someone he had yearned to see and is being a bit impatient to know that the other, too, is happy to finally get the chance to see him again. 

Although it isn't years of not seeing the other but his heart is hammering in his chest when he catches the glimpse of the said guy stepping into the cafe; wearing only a pair of short pants with a round neck black t-shirt but it is enough to make a smile that already carves on his lips wider. 

Kai quickly raises his right hand; waving slightly after he notices the other's eyes are scanning the place, searching for him and he is more than happy to see the latter returns his smile just as much as he makes his way towards his table. 

"Lu...I missed you." Those are the first words he blurts out once he wraps his arms around the other's shoulders but he does not notice the sudden change on Luhan's expression; neither did the latter even bother to reply back his hug. He only hums in response as if he is going to say the same thing when deep inside him is just another story that is left unspoken but it is going to be unveiled any minute soon. 

"I'm breaking up with you, Kai." 

To the heaven and hell, Kai swears that it is the thing he had never expected to hear from Luhan today after they talked like less than thirty minutes in the cafe and the sudden change in Luhan voice makes him want to believe that Luhan is not cracking up a joke. 

"Lu, what-," 

"Listen, Kai. You are now married, and I'm not going to be the third wheel in your relationship with him. I'm just more than happy that I get to pursue my dreams to be a designer and I am more that glad to know that your husband is a good guy that can take care of you. It was hurting me so bad at first but then I was given a chance that I might not get later and I thought it was gonna be such a was-,"

"Such a waste?" Kai finishes the sentence for Luhan causing the blonde haired guy to look away and he scoffs. "What about my love to you? Is it the thing that you can easily crumple and toss it away? Is it, Luhan? Did you mean that my love to you is nothing?" 

"Look, I do love you, Kai but-,"

"But what? There should be no buts when you said you love me and you doubt my love to you, am I right?" Kai presses harder, sending guilts crawling under Luhan's skin and Kai blinks his tears away when they are now threatening to fall. "I thought you were going to stay, but I was wrong." 

"I-I'm sorry, Kai but I can't. I can't let the chance slip away again. I'm so sorry." 

And just like that, Kai loses the person he loves at most in just a blink of an eye amd he lets his tears fall down his face as he watches Luhan walk away from him. He loses everything and what he gets is only a broken heart. Nothing seems to be right and everything seems so wrong, even breathing is wrong for him today. 

He should not have survived only to know that Luhan is now going away from him and he should not have lived his life to marry a person he does not even love. He will make sure that Sehun will suffer his life till the end. 

 

* * *

 

 

And tonight is no different where he does not even have a second thought when he decides to bring Sehun to the night club he had gone for countless of times when he was in stress and he actually has another agenda in mind to be held up in the club. 

Although he knows not to play with the crazy plan he has in mind a few hours ago, but he swears to God that it is the best plan he ever planned out and he is sure that he will get what he wants after that. A happiness; letting Sehun go, away from his life will surely make him smile in delight for the rest of his life and he knows that there is nothing to be regretted later. 

However, Sehun is in nervousness when Kai suddenly asked him to get dressed earlier and feeling even worse when Kai had said that they are going to the club tonight. He does not have any idea why his husband wants to bring him there out of the blue but something inside him is screaming that he is going to face a trouble in there. 

And he is certain that he truly is going to face a big trouble when out of nowhere, the next thing he knows is; he is standing on the stage together with Kai holding his hand. 

The music that was blasting the club earlier is shutting down, the crowds' coos die when they keep their eyes on him and Kai; the club that usually has its spotlights on—dancing above the customers is nowhere near the image but is fully lighted up as if just to make those people see him vividly rather than having to wonder what he looks like to be on stage in the middle of the night; catching everybody's attention. 

Kai had asked him to wear a pair of ripped skinny jeans—that makes the curve of his body looks better and even the finest—with a white button shirt; slightly transparent; and it is a bit embarrassing when those eyes are looking like they are stripping him off. He does not like it one bit but Kai is having his trademark smirk on and Sehun smells something fishy. 

"K-Kai, what are we doing here? Let's go home, plea-"

Before he can finish his sentence, the crowd screams and boos when he is all drenched; showered by a wave of water that is coming out of the blue above him— hitting him until he finds himself almost drowning—and it makes him feel completely violated. He can not see this coming and his mind is blank when he sees Kai all grinning instead of saving him and those people are now gaping to see his lean upper body is fully exposed through the now transparent white shirt. This should not be happening and why Kai is so damn mean at making him like this? 

"Why, Kai?" A hurt expression written on his face but Kai is not having any of it instead he averts his focus to the crowd in the club and without bothering to answer to Sehun's question, Kai begins to speak. 

"Tonight, I'm opening a big sale to the all of you and giving you chances to even bid on this little fuck toy then you can have him for the rest of your life, I promise." 

With those words, Sehun starts to feel dizzy and nausea. Kai is kidding, isn't he? He is not going to be sold for someone that would make his life messier, is he? He feels the blood draining out from his body and when he listens to people start bidding on him, his tears trickles down his face rather furiously and the pain surges through his body with so much power until he feels his legs are giving in, sinking to the floor of the stage. 

The world he is in suddenly darkens, sinking into the pit of despair and everything around him shrivels, falling down into million pieces. Everything is destroyed now and his happiness is long gone even before he can breathe in the scent of it. He hears his heart shell cracks and the pieces of it jab into his heart that has the blood to ooze out, dripping down his soul. He is drowning in the sea of sorrows, the wave of fatigue washes over him and he feels terribly weary. Will everything end just the way he wants it? Will the happiness come even after everything is caged in the world of thorns? 

He can not reassure anything but waits for the night to end as soon as possible so he can die without thinking about tomorrow. 

"Thirty thousand dollars, one, thirty thousand dollars, two-," 

The bidding session is going but Sehun is so lost in his sullen world to even think how much they would pay to have him later until the second where he hears a familiar voice coming up from the crowds that he lifts his head up to look for the voice. 

"Two hundred thousand dollars!" 

And silent. 

Kai is looking puzzle in a daze when he finds out who it is to bid for Sehun that high and he arches his brows at the latter whom he realize is now boring hole into his soul. 

It is Chanyeol. 

"T-Two hundred thousand dollars, one!"

And until it is counted to three, there is no one ever comes up to beat with the amount Chanyeol had held up for Sehun and Sehun does not know what to feel after that. Shall he cry? Shall he be happy to have such flows in life? Shall he thank Kai for breaking his trust? He has no idea but cries harder at the news. He is sold out to someone; even though Chanyeol is not a complete stranger but he is still someone Sehun does not want to be with. He wants Kai and Kai only. 

"Thank you for coming, you may dismiss your ass out from here." Kai jokes to the crowd before he marches to Sehun and pulls the younger up to his feet. Sehun is sobbing hard but he is not buying any of those tears Sehun is spilling instead he grabs the latter's wrist and drags him down the stage; making their way towards Chanyeol. 

"He is all yours now." Kai speaks through his gritted teeth and pushes Sehun towards Chanyeol causing the younger to bump into the tall guy's chest but Chanyeol is quick to pull Sehun into his arms, preventing the latter from falling and he can feel the pale skinned guy is shivering whilst still sobbing maybe because he is soaked in water and may catch a cold because of that. It is an embarrassing thing and he knows that nobody could ever bear that in mind; not even himself. 

Kai does not know why but he feels so mad at Chanyeol now. "I can't believe that you'd do this to me, Chan." 

"I'm saving him from those monsters out there, Kai and I can't believe that you are such a demon." Chanyeol spits out and it does affect Kai when an angry face of his suddenly turns pale and white. "I can't believe that you'd do this to such a pure soul not to mention he is your younger husband. If you're going to kill me the next second I bring him out of this place, you'll be my guest because I'm not letting him at you again. I will never tolerate with a demon treat that comes from you, my own best friend. I thought he will be the one who can change you but I was wrong." 

With that, Chanyeol lifts Sehun up in bridal style as Sehun seems so weak to even walk and weaves their way to the entrance, leaving Kai all stunned behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

It seems as if his life is a complete nothing now when everything is messed up and turns out he is now someone's else property. If he can ask for a death right there, right now, he would have done that in the first place even before he is carried into a penthouse of nowhere that belongs to Park Chanyeol he barely knows himself. 

The moment when Chanyeol takes him into the place is where he knows that another hellish days are going to start up and ruins his life even worse. It is so wrong to be held like this but somehow it feels so right because he can't walk due to his still weak and wobbly legs. He guesses he had fallen asleep in the car on their way back to Chanyeol's place that he does not even know where the house is actually located and if he is going to run, how should he know the way to return home? 

He sighs in defeat and closes his eyes for a moment and the second he opens it back, he is greeted with a warm light that is radiating a completely white room in the house and he somewhat amazes by that. He loves white and he hadn't expected that Chanyeol would take him to a such perfect room. 

The taller guy places him on the edge of the bed despite of his wet clothes but the latter seemingly does not care if he is going to make the sheet all too wet to sleep on and he just shuffles to the white closet a few feet away from where he had placed Sehun only to get a towel and pajamas then walks back to the younger.

Sehun is hanging his head low when Chanyeol suddenly appears to be kneeling in front of him after placing the clothes and towel on the table and leisurely he brings his hands up only to cup Sehun's face and hesitantly Sehun lifts his gaze to look back at the other guy. Chanyeol is staring deep into his eyes and he somewhat knows what the other is trying to tell him yet he shakes his head no. 

"Hey," Chanyeol calls, caressing Sehun's face lightly. "It's okay to cry again. Let it all out so you can feel better." 

Sehun does not have to wait for the words to sink in to break down instead the tears he had been holding back a moment ago come pouring down his face heavily as if it will never be going to stop until forever; with a pair of arms are now embracing him, Sehun lets it all out; crying to the top of his lung in Chanyeol's chest and he does not want to mind if the other guy will ditch him the next day but he truly is in pain now and it is indescribable. His chest clenches impossibly tight that he can barely breathe. Things happened beyond belief and Sehun prays that he can end his life right in Chanyeol's arms tonight. 

So he can rest his soul in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proof-read

 "Chanyeol, wake up! Park Chanyeol, wake up!!" 

Chanyeol groans in frustration when the familiar voice comes out as a deafening sound to his ears. He knows that it is Kyungsoo's but he is still sleepy to even deal with his best friend's attitude early in the morning and he is still sleepy as hell to open his eyes and look at the other but Kyungsoo just does not stop shaking his body to wake him up. 

"What do you fucking want at this hour, Soo? I'm godforsaken sleepy, God!" He sits up abruptly on the couch, throwing his legs to the floor soon after he opens his eyes just to throw the petite guy a sharp gaze; annoys. 

"H-He is d-drowning, someone is drowning in the bath tub and there is blood oozing from his wrist and I don't fucking know who he is can you just wake up and help me I truly have no idea what to do!" 

Kyungsoo speaks without a pause and it takes Chanyeol a few minutes to digest the new information he has just gotten with his sleepy head is still in the mode on, he can not really brain to the words Kyungsoo had spilled. 

"What?" Chanyeol inquires in bewilderment. "W-Who's drowning?" 

"For God's sake, please fucking wake up, you shit ass! Someone is dying in the bathroom!!" 

Realization soon dawns upon Chanyeol that gets him widened his eyes as the words sink in and without waiting for any more second, he rushes towards his master bedroom with a heart beat racing and worries are quick to flow in his vein like an electric charge. 

It is something he hasn't expected to hear early this morning and he thinks that Sehun will be just fine but he is totally wrong when he finally stands at the bathroom doorway only to see Sehun's wrist is hanging on the edge of the tub with the blood flowing together with the water that fills in the tub; running down to the floor;—drowning the body under it and Chanyeol feels his knees weaken at the sight but before he lets himself fall in an utter shock; he runs towards the tub and without hesitation, he pulls the younger up and out from the bath tub, preventing the boy to drown even further with a hope that he is not dying. 

"Sehun!" Chanyeol pats Sehun's cheek as he holds the latter in his arms on the floor. "Sehun, wake up, please! Stupid, just fucking wake up!" 

 

 

 

"How is he?" Kyungsoo asks soon after he sees his boyfriend stepping out from Chanyeol's bedroom walking towards him with a gloomy face. He prays that everything will be just fine and he heaves a sigh on relief when a small smile creeps up Baekhyun's lips. 

"He'll be fine, thank God you called me or else he would have died alone in the bathroom. Chanyeol has truly had no idea what to do, has he?" Baekhyun sighs, sitting next to Kyungsoo on the couch at the living room and immediately leans in to rest his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

"Thank God you're a doctor or I would have ran to the hospital alone to look for the doctor, because Chanyeol is being a stupid oblivious brat earlier. I felt like knocking his head with a pan." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in exasperation but chuckles in anyway when he recalls the earlier event whilst ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "Is he sleeping?"

"Uhum, I gave him meds for him to relax and have an enough sleep for the day so he won't wake up running out the house of jump out the window." Baekhyun slightly giggles as the words slip out of his tongue and Kyungsoo nudges his forehead with chin, laughing a little. 

"You should get back to work and don't forget to have lunch later. I know you've skipped it a few times this week." 

"I know. You, too, do not skip any meals and take care of that brat. Grandpa would have slammed him to the wall if he were still here, with us. Sadly he is up there; watching his grandson crying in the room." Baekhyun is not sure for how many times he has sighed today but it seems to be such a habit and to have this kind of situation happened around him just never crossed his mind before and he hopes that Sehun will be fine after he wakes up from his sleep. 

"Maybe uncle should be here to check on his son for once in a while, how do you say?" 

"Can't agree more." Baekhyun pulls away and leans in again to peck a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. "See you tonight, I have to go now. Don't forget to tell Chanyeol that he needs a rest too. Don't be too stressed out and do not ever get panicked if it tends to happen again. Just call me, and I'll be here." 

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun is still sleeping and Chanyeol can not help himself but to stay close to Sehun who is lying in the bed. His face is no longer pale the sickening way but has turned to its natural color and Chanyeol is feeling beyond happy that Sehun isn't dying. Perhaps he might have died if it weren't for Kyungsoo to call for Baekhyun's to come over and he notes in mind that he will thank those two later. 

The thought that Sehun would choose to commit a suicide has never crossed his mind and he does not know that the younger would do that after he saved him last night. Maybe it is just too much for Sehun to take everything and swallow it all without complaining. Sehun had faced the hardship alone without anyone siding him and Chanyeol might have done the same if he were to be in the younger's shoe. 

Probably life has not always good to everyone; even to himself; and the fate can not be any less cruel when it comes to things like these. 

A dream will not always come true and a hope will not always rebuild once it has crumbled and Chanyeol thinks that he will never have a heart to hurt Sehun after what he had witnessed earlier. He just wishes that he will be able to give Sehun his everything, his happiness. 

A sigh escapes his mouth just when he leans in to rest his head on Sehun's chest and wrap an arm around Sehun's slim waist. The latter's breathing is even and it relieves him; lessening the worries that are sitting on his shoulders. 

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Sehun. You deserves better than to die alone helplessly. I'm willing to help you running away from the pain you're containing and stop keeping it only to yourself. You need to let it out sometimes." And he closes his eyes, breathing in the other's sweet scent that almost lulls him to sleep. "I...I love you."

 

* * *

 

 

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Kai watches the clock ticking on his office table with an unreadable expression all over his face. He is having a mixed of feelings after what he had done last night to Sehun and he still can not get himself to sleep even after he had taken pills to get a rest yet none of it helping. 

If it were for his brother or his father to know about this matter, he'll surely be thrown away out of the mansion and his father would declare he is not his son no more. It may be terrifying but something in between those lines of guilt and selfish, he chooses to be ignorant, not to mention selfish as well. 

Perhaps Sehun will never come up, crawling back to him, begging to come back to the mansion because he is now free from any punishment or harsh treatments from Kai but Kai wants to believe that Sehun will still get the same thing in return wherever he is and he wishes that nothing will backfire on him. 

The pain that was surfacing in Sehun's brown orbs last night comes flashing at the back of his mind ever so vividly and how Sehun looked terribly wrecked is still playing before his eyes like it is not going to fade in any second soon and will keep on haunting his life like an endless nightmare. Somewhere in the corner of his heart is clenching, and he feels his chest tightens at the ring of Sehun's voice in his ears. 

'What are we doing here?' 

'Why, Kai?'

Why and what; the only things Sehun had inquired but Kai can not come up with the best answer since he, himself is still confused with the thing that happened. He does not know why he can not give the latter a good reason of why he did that but one thing is for sure;

—that he is in pain but to what reason Sehun needs to feel the same; he is unsure for now. Perhaps the thoughts of letting Sehun contain the same throbbing feelings as him were the best before but not for today when it appears to be so distracting and he can not think of anything else but Sehun's pain expression. 

"Fuck it!" Kai curses under his breath as he throws a pen he was holding awhile ago across the table and shuts his eyes tight; trying to calm down his breathing and when Joonmyeon's name pops in his mind; he swears his palm is sweating at the thought of the graceful man. 

What shall he say to him if Joonmyeon ever visits his mansion without Sehun by his side? What excuse shall he tell him and what lie shall he come up with? 

It is too much to think in a day and he gets up abruptly from his seat only to walk out of the office room without telling his brother that he is leaving for a day or two because he needs to badly relax his mind and shrugs off those things about Oh Sehun so that he can find a solution to this matter. No matter how hard it is going to be, his family and Joonmyeon need not to know about this. 

He must find a way to hide it completely from everyone in Kim and Oh Corp. 

Later that night, Kai gets in his bedroom only to find that it is completely empty. Everything in the room is there on their usual place but Sehun isn't there to make his blood boil and somehow Kai feels it is weird to not being around Sehun.

Shaking his head no, Kai throws himself onto the bed, lying on his back as he closes his eyes; still trying to shake the thoughts about Sehun off of his mind but it comes rushing to his head with one after another. It irks him for being unable to stop the thinking. Why does Sehun's hurt expression keep on flying back to his mind when he keeps on blowing it away? Why does it have to be so distracting and depressing? 

Kai then rubs his face with his palms furiously and pushes his hair back. He wants to badly rip it apart when Sehun's voice keeps on echoing in his ears. It annoys him until he feels like chocking himself to death. This is unfair! He thinks. He should have been happy now without Sehun and he should be feeling so free without him but why does it seem to backfire on him? Has he done wrong? No, he has done it right. Letting Sehun go for someone others will never be wrong but why does it feel like it is burdening him now? 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kai groans in frustration and grabs one of the pillows only to throw it to the floor. "I fucking hate you, Oh Sehun." 

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun wakes up to the sound of piano and the music echoes the place sending ease down his spine. To be frankly said, Sehun loves how it is played and with the person hits the note perfectly, it sends tranquility to the place and Sehun feels as if he is drowning in serenity. It has been awhile he does not feel this calm and relax even after waking up from a deep slumber and Sehun can genuinely say that whoever plays the song, he adores the person so much. 

Impromptu. 

And Sehun knows this song very well enough. His best friend—Henry—had once played this song for him on his birthday and with having it filling the air now, Sehun feels as though it was just yesterday Henry had played him the song. He misses the old days so much and it somehow tends to make his tears welling up in his eyes yet things will never crawl back to him again. They are just a mere memory that will remain as a piece of remembrance Sehun will keep at the back of his mind till the end of time because to make it flash behind his eyes in every second of his life seems to be absurd since he will never get those good days waiting ahead of him again, not when everything has crashed and burned into ashes. 

He sighs before slightly grunting in pain as he moves his left wrist only to find that his whole body is amazingly aching and feeling numb out of the blue. He seems to be a bit forgetful of what had happened earlier but when the realization hits him hard like a truck; it makes him tremble and sad. 

A pathetic person, he is. Committing a suicide but what he knows now that he is still living and fully awake on the bed. Not to mention Chanyeol's bed. 

He sighs again and with all his might, he tries to sit up; groaning along when the pain appears to be stinging and he winces once he manages to sit up whilst his legs are already thrown to the cold floor; ready to stand up. Although his legs are still feeling so weak but he can't help but to stand up and slowly makes his way to the door. The song is still playing, smooth and soothing than ever and he hopes that it will not stop in any seconds because he wants it to make him feel better at this time. 

The feeling of longing to be hugged by his brother suddenly overwhelming and he wonders what the elder is currently doing without him at home. He misses Joonmyeon, he misses the elder soothing words and he yearns to spend a time with his brother watching movies. But with him currently stuck in this complicated situation, he does not know how to face the elder. 

Making Joonmyeon sad has never been his favorite and Joonmyeon needs not to know that his beloved younger brother is actually fighting to survive by his own and has actually been sold to someone others. 

Joonmyeon should not know about this and Sehun won't even let him catch what the actual things happen around him. He does not want the elder to be in depression and upset because of him. Sighing, Sehun holds the door knob whilst gulping down his saliva slowly as his throat is aching and sore. It dries up without a reason and Sehun thinks that it may be because he has overslept or because of the attempt that had failed earlier. It almost makes him want to laugh if it weren't for the door that suddenly creaks open and Sehun immediately back tracks, knowing that someone has pushed it open. His heart is beating wildly under his chest when he sees a foot stepping inside then he averts his gaze up to see the stranger ends up to be Park Chanyeol; now staring at him wide eyes. 

"You're...awake." Rather than a statement, it sounds more like a question and Sehun is quick to look down his feet, avoiding Chanyeol's eye contact. 

"I-I..." Sehun stutters and bites his lower lip a few seconds before he manages to add, "Y-Yeah, I guess I am." 

"That's good. At least I don't have to cry all night watching you dying." 

And that makes Sehun a bit taken aback and snaps his head up to look at the other; eyes widen in the mix of feelings. Confuse, surprise, everything is now mixed, making his stomach churns in a weird way. 

"What did you have in mind to even do that, Sehun?" Chanyeol asks in dissatisfaction. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leans against the doorframe then continues, "Didn't you wanna live longer? You're only-," 

"You don't want to know." Sehun cuts him out causing Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow and Sehun lowers his gaze to the floor whilst fingers are now playing with the hem of his shirt; he is nervous. "...you won't understand why I did that." 

"I won't understand it unless you tell me why." Chanyeol enunciates, a bit riles up at the way Sehun is thinking because in his opinion, committing a suicide is not a solution to solve a problem and it is always wrong in his point of view. "Now, care to explain, Mr. Oh Sehun?" 

Sehun shakes his head no, insists of keeping it only to himself but his tears are now threatening to fall and before he can even hold it longer; they trail down his face together with a sob that accidentally escapes from his mouth as he tries harder to stop his crying. He can sense Chanyeol's step is becoming closer to him although he is now closing his eyes and it makes him slowly retreat, trying to run away from the elder. 

But it seems that it is too late to even make a step away when he is already caged in Chanyeol's arms. The elder is now holding him close—securely embracing him—his hand is rubbing his back soothingly as if trying to make the pain subsides and it does work on Sehun when he slowly calms down, overwhelms by the warmth of Chanyeol's hug and for some odd reasons, he feels safe and protected. The elder manages to make his crying dies down with his warm embrace,  keeping the younger relaxed and Chanyeol is always appeared to be so gentle and his touch is amazingly soothing. 

Sehun does not want to admit it aloud but he wishes that Chanyeol can hold him longer this way but sadly the taller guy is quick to pull away only to cup his face, tilting it up—slowly asking Sehun to look at him and Sehun does. Chanyeol's eyes are glistening in tears but they aren't coming down his face and his warm gaze is easing Sehun's heart. The younger is at loss for words but keep staring into those dark chocolate orbs; it is endearing. The way Chanyeol looks at him is so gentle; so soft it almost makes Sehun melt under it and the touch the latter is giving him is making him drowning. 

He lets Chanyeol caress his face tenderly and he slowly shuts his eyes. For a moment, the touch is able to make him forget his problems and Sehun does not want it to end. 

Why does it feel so good and relaxing? 

Why can't Kai be as good as Chanyeol? Why must he sell him? What has he done wrong? 

A tear runs down his face again and before he even notices, he is once again in Chanyeol's warm embrace. 

'You're a monster but I miss you, Kai. I hate you for making me like this.' His subconscious speaks and Sehun shuts his eyes, letting the liquid of pain flows to non-stop in Chanyeol's chest. 

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proof-read

"W-Where are we going?" Sehun asks, walking pass the kitchen as Chanyeol holds his right hand; heading to the main door of the house. It is still too early to go out and Chanyeol does not plan on bringing him for a morning walk, does he? 

"Going back to the mansion. Don't you wanna take your belongings here?" Chanyeol murmurs nonchalantly but Sehun pulls back his hand at the mention of going home when he knows that it only means he is going to completely leave the place. He still does not have a heart to do so and he is not planning to ruin his elder brother's hopes. 

Meanwhile Chanyeol is a bit taken aback by that, frowning in confusion as Sehun shakes his head no and takes a step backward; insisting to stay. 

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol sighs and patiently wait for Sehun to reply. There is nothing coming out from Sehun's mouth after awhile but the latter just hanging his head low and stares at his feet; seemingly deep in thought. "Don't you wanna tell me?" 

"I-I'm not ready to completely leave that place and I'm not ready to stay here either...I just..." Sehun takes a deep shaky breath. "I don't know." 

However, the next thing he knows is, he is already standing at the door of the mansion; the shared mansion of him and Kai. He does not know why Chanyeol is being mean to him even he had said no for a few times earlier but the elder insisted on bringing him there thus making him feel like dying with all the pain that keeps on crawling up his chest; he does not really know what to do. The sadness of yesterday is not yet ceasing but now is added with another painful fact that he is going to completely leave the place he once entered as a husband to someone named Kai or precisely Kim Jongin. 

The moment when the door suddenly swings open, Sehun's heart drops to the pit of sorrows when he lifts his gaze only to see Kai standing before him whilst staring at him wide eyes but is quick being replaced with a smug smirk and eyes the younger from the top to toe. 

"You're here." Kai scoffs. "What happened? Did Chanyeol throw you out of his place? Or should I say...ditched you after a great sex-,"

"How could you?" Sehun's eyes start to water at those words and cut Kai off with a shaky voice. "How could you think of me that low, Kai?" The last words come out as a whisper and he lowers his head, trying harder to control the anger and the sadness that are building in him now. 

It is disappointing and the thoughts of Kai would at least feel guilty of selling him to Chanyeol is completely wrong. Although he had tried so hard to believe that Kai is not a complete monster last night, and rethink of it again for countless of times; everything seems to only deceiving himself when the fact of Kai is nowhere near good or better. 

Without uttering further words, Sehun braces up and pushes by Kai; stepping inside whilst trying to ignore his husband at the door. He can feel Kai's sharp gaze is on him but he can care less about it since he is going to leave nevertheless. 

Soon, he hears Kai tailing him as he hops on the staircase, heading upstairs and his eyes never really wander around the place because he does not want to make himself sad by recalling those memories; bad memories he once shared with Kai. It is choking him now, little by little he feels breathless and terribly weary. The step he is taking is far heavier and something sharp in his chest suddenly thrusts in, jabbing into his heart. It is hurtful and why does this sullen life refuse to leave him? Why does he have to bear all this pain alone?

 It takes him a few minutes to finally reach their bedroom, slowly pushing the door open as his knees weakens by the sight of his broken snow globe on the table next to their bed at the center of the room. He does not know how it gets broken but he knows it must be Kai who breaks it. 

But why? He can not reason. 

Every step he takes is slicing his skin, far more greater than he had ever felt before and this is the thing he has never expected to encounter his life; a disaster of being a husband to someone who completely does not want you and now he knows how it feels to be sold out by the person you've loved at the first sight. For all this time he only wonders how does it feel to be in a prostitution and now he is somewhat like them, too. Although he does not do what those prostitutes do in the midnight, he is just the same as them. Someone had paid to buy him and he needs not to understand why, because now he can perceive that Kai does not care, does not want and does not love him at all. 

A single tear streams down his face as he shuffles over the closet, biting his lip to hold back his cry and languidly slides the closet open. Another crack of his heart can be heard to see everything is already packed in a carrier because there is no a single shirt leaves hanging; it is true that Kai is wanting him to leave and he shuts his eyes as his chest tightens; clenching impossibly tight it hurts. The bitterness runs down his throat—burning right through his veins. This is it. He can not hold it no more. 

"Are you happy now, Kai?" Sehun blurts out and turns about to look at the other;  although it is just louder than a whisper but it is enough to wipe the smirk off of Kai's features, a bit taken aback by the question. "Is this what you truly want? Did it make you happier of seeing me out with another guy when I am still your legal husband?" Tears do not stop rolling down his face but Sehun does not mind if he looked desperate of getting an answer from Kai and he does not want to care if what he gets a few seconds later is a slap landed on his face because he is beyond sad and it seems that he can not hold it any longer. 

Stepping closer to the older, he keeps his eyes on Kai, staring at those chocolate orbs with sadness filling his eyes appear to be clearer that it ever be and Sehun has no idea how he manages to hold Kai's face with both of his hands whilst sobbing harder, eyeing every single inch of the latter's features then closes his eyes for a moment before he continues to speak. 

Kai stiffens at the sudden gestures and just stares at Sehun in disbelief. He can not move a muscle and just lets himself drowning in Sehun's touch. He does not have any ideas why Sehun's touch today has so much effect on him that it makes him inch closer than he will ever want. 

"It hurts." And Kai stops moving as he hears those words coming from Sehun's mouth. "It hurts me so bad, Kai. I thought I could be the one you would ever love, I thought I'd be someone who can make you happy. Sadly, I was wrong." 

Then Sehun leans in only to rest his forehead against Kai's. "I am sorry I can't be the best, I'm sorry I can't be the person you'd lean on and I'm sorry..." 

Sehun choked, whilst trying harder to control his breathing and crying. This is the hardest to do and the hardest to say but he wants Kai to know—even after what he had done to him—he wants Kai to know that he loves him. 

"I'm sorry..." Sehun inches closer and closer until their lips brush against each other and it makes Kai freeze in his spot; unable to digest to anything that happens right now. "I'm sorry for loving you, I'm sorry for agreeing to marry you and I'm sorry that I had to be the one whom you had to marry; I'm so sorry for loving you this much, I'm sorry..." 

Kai can feel Sehun's trembling lips are brushing on his and the warm tears on Sehun's cheeks also can be felt; something inside him churning but before he can react to anything, everything is gone like a flash and Sehun is already out of sight; leaving him alone in the room. 

Sehun runs downstairs with his hand carrying a carrier and with the heavy steps, he makes his way to the door; crying his heart out together with the pain that flows throughout his body; this is beyond despair and Sehun feels as if the sharp prick of thorns is now making him bleeds to no end, sending an unpleasant sensation into his vein and he thinks that he will fall in the next few seconds as his knees are weakening with every step he takes. 

This is suffocating, and the pain is poisoning his body like a venom; it kills him deep inside it steals his breath away—giving him no chance to even inhale a bit of it—then cries harder and harder until he is completely out of the mansion and into someone's hold. 

He does not know how, but someone is now holding him tight; someone whom he knows waiting for him outside the house and someone who had saved him a few nights ago is now embracing him again; soothing his unbearable pain. This is still foreign but bit by bit, it has become a medicine; little by little curing his wounded heart and he does not know how to react to that but crying his lung out into the elder's chest. 

 

* * *

 

 

A liter of tears. 

That is how he can describe his day today for the cries he had made and all the tears he had spilled and is still spilling right now together with the water from the shower that runs down his face; he appears to be the world's pathetic person and it somehow makes him want to laugh. How cruel can this fate be? Why does it have to be him to contain all of these shitty chapters in his life, and bears them on his shoulder forever? He knows the pain will not lessen even after a thousand years and how can he survive his life like this? He is just like a living corpse waiting to be taken away to heaven by the God and he can not be happier if God takes him to heaven tonight. He just wants to be free from all of this pain. 

The time keeps on running and he knows that it is just such a waste and is pointless to have it running either slow or fast because he has nothing to be counted on or maybe there is only one thing he is waiting to arrive; 

A death of him. 

Sighing in devastation, he walks out the bathroom once he is done showering with a towel wraps around his waist and makes his way to the bed. He is not planning to put on the clothes as he does not feel like wanting to and he thinks that maybe this will be the thing he is going to do every night; pleasuring the other guy. 

The other guy which means Chanyeol. 

No forces or commands coming from Park Chanyeol but Sehun wants to do this and he does not even ask the taller guy either he likes it or not because he wants to make this as his job; a job of living as a pathetic soul on earth and he patiently waits for Chanyeol to push the door open albeit nervously whilst slightly fidgeting on the bed, he sits still without having a second thought. 

Soon enough, the door creaks open; revealing Chanyeol who is stepping inside with a tray of dinner in his hands but his steps freeze to see Sehun sitting on the bed with only a towel wraps around his waist. 

"Oh, I...uh, I'm sorry for barging in but you can..." Chanyeol trails off when he sees Sehun gets on his feet then walks over him only to pull him by the arm and makes him sit on the edge of the bed. Sehun takes the tray of dinner and languidly places them on the night stand before he straddles Chanyeol's lap, causing the other's eyes widen in shock. "W-What are you do-," 

"Shh..." Sehun cuts Chanyeol off by placing his index finger on the latter's lips despite of the nervousness; he leans in until the tip of their nose brushes. "I want to thank you..." Sehun then brings his hands up only then to rest on Chanyeol's chest while slowly unbuttoning the white shirt the elder is wearing. "...for saving me that night." 

"B-But you don't have to do this. I'm not gonna-,"

"It's okay. I'm willing to, please let me, hum?" 

And Sehun, despite in nervousness and hesitation, he manages to unwrap his towel that begins to loosen from his waist and tosses them to the floor before he crashes their lips together. He knows this is embarrassing but he wants to make himself use to it and soon makes it as his daily routines to pleasure his master, because he is his property; Chanyeol's property. 

However Chanyeol is freezing, unable to respond to anything Sehun is doing and his mind can not brain anything out of this. He stares at Sehun with wide eyes but still can not help himself but admits that the way Sehun moves on his lap is arousing him. 

Sehun then pushes the shirt off of Chanyeol once it is completely unbuttoned and keeps on kissing the elder guy until he feels him finally reacting to the kiss; replying slowly before his pair of strong arms encircle his slim waist; pulling him closer and Sehun languidly rolls his hips; making more friction to turn Chanyeol on then wraps his arms around the silver haired guy's neck. 

"Take me..." Sehun whispers; fingers playing with the silver locks. "You can take me whenever you need me, make me yours and fuck me as much as you want because I am your property." 

The words are actually scratching his heart but he shrugs it off by deepening the kiss and makes himself comfortable in Chanyeol's lap. It is aching him deep inside but he wants to forget all those broken memories he had shared with Kai and drowns himself in the sea of darkness. He needs not to comprehend why he is doing this but lets just say that he is ready to be a sex slave to someone. He is ready to be fucked and sore for the rest of his life and let his wounded heart bleed forever. 

"Please..." Sehun pleads, with warm liquid running down his face; lips trembling but still doing his job by pulling the latter's lower lip in between his teeth, making Chanyeol loses to it and it affects him so much. "Come on, Chanyeol. Fuck me hard."

Without realizing it; they are now kissing one another hard, tongues curling around each other, teeth clashing with Sehun is fully naked in Chanyeol's lap and the elder is topless; slipping out moans for once in awhile as Sehun diligently rolling his hips and grinds their loins together causing for the both of them to get hard; whilst panting in the kiss. 

The heated kiss has never failed to make Chanyeol grows impatient and quickly unbuckles his jeans and soon is discarded; thrown helplessly to the floor; then he softly runs his fingers on Sehun's thighs causing the younger to whimper. The smooth skin of the younger is sending him to heaven and it makes him slowly lose his mind. This is a pure bliss and pleasure and he can not quite find a reason to stop but wraps his strong arms around Sehun's waist again; closing the distance and making no room for the air to even slip in between their now sweaty chest. 

Both get erected and their hardening that rubs against one another causing Sehun to slip a soft moan of pleasure in Chanyeol's mouth; tugging at the elder's hair as if asking for more and Chanyeol can not be happier to give him more than what he is asking for. 

"Ah..." Sehun moans again, pulling away from the kiss as he arches his head back; giving a chance for Chanyeol to latch on his neck—intending to leave hickeys and red marks on the pale skin. He can feel one of Chanyeol's hands is now rubbing against his cock, whilst playing with his balls with the beads of pre-cum are now leaking, making him shake uncontrollably at the sensation of being touched and he pants, unable to control his breathing. "Ah! N-No... ah!" 

Chanyeol gives Sehun's cock a few gentle strokes before he pulls his hand away and keeps his focus on sucking Sehun's skin then trails kisses on the younger's collarbone and down to his nipples. He wants to give the pale skinned guy a good foreplay thus making him roll his tongue on Sehun's right nipple, licking at it. 

"C-Chanyeol," Sehun whimpers and grinds even more to make a friction because Chanyeol is making him impatient and the thought of his cruel fate is long gone when the situation he is in is completely making his mind lose its control and is lost in a pleasure given by his savior. 

 

 

 

"Oh, God!" 

Chanyeol is now thrusting up into Sehun, with the younger siting on his cock, moving up and down diligently; giving chances for Chanyeol to hit on his bundle of nerves—he screams at the hot sensation and the feels of the elder's huge package moving inside him is sending him to cloud nine. He has to admit that Chanyeol has it big and it slides in him so good; fitting in his walls perfectly and it makes his orgasm keep on building up with each thrust Chanyeol is making. 

"P-Please..." Sehun pants and clenches his walls causing Chanyeol to groan.  

"Do that again." Chanyeol groans in the crook of Sehun's neck as the younger clenches and unclenches his walls around the elder's member, sucking; and eating Chanyeol's cock beyond good and it makes the silver haired guy quickens his pace, with Sehun keeps on rocking; panting and screaming whenever Chanyeol hits his prostate harder. He is so lost in it to even realize that the other guy is now pumping and stroking his length that is throbbing in pain, hoping for a release as he feels he is coming to his reach. 

 

 

 

Sehun has come; spurting his seed all over his and Chanyeol's chest but the elder is still thrusting deep into him; slamming harder to reach his climax and Sehun is more than glad to help Chanyeol by clenching his walls; encouraging the elder to move harder until he finally releases his loads deep inside Sehun, filling in the younger's hole with his thick liquid; rope by rope; giving out the sexual satisfaction with all his might then slower his pace to get rid of his orgasm. 

Whimpering, Sehun languidly leans in to kiss Chanyeol open-mouthed. He can feel Chanyeol's cum is dripping down his thighs but he can care less as he is in exhaustion to even mind about it and just kisses the elder; enjoying the feeling of Chanyeol lazily exploring his sweet cavern and his warm hands are all over his body; touching it tenderly. 

"Thank you..." Chanyeol whispers. "It is so good and so hot..." 

"Hum..." A tear once again runs down Sehun's face and he kisses Chanyeol harder to distract the elder from noticing it. "It does feel good." 

 

* * *

 

 

Morning comes fast and Sehun wakes up to the warmth of someone's chest presses against his back and the trails of kisses along his neck make him shudder. He needs not to look at the other guy as he knows very well that it is Chanyeol back hugging him, tenderly leaving butterfly kisses on his skin and he takes a deep breath whilst leisurely placing his right hand on top of Chanyeol's as if asking the elder guy to stop but Chanyeol only pulls him closer, hugging him impossibly tight then his palm slowly rubs against the younger's bare chest; causing Sehun to close his eyes at the overwhelming tingling sensation. His stomach churns in a weird way once the silver haired guy starts to move his hand to the south. 

"C-Chanyeol no..." 

But it is then too late to stop Chanyeol's action when he is already pumping at his cock, making it leaks with pre-cum. "C-Chanyeol... I..." Sehun closes his eyes and bites his lower lip, trying harder to bite back his moan. "...n-no, please." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Look at yourself, Kai. You look awful and distracted." Jaebum chides, sitting across Kai at the dining table as he settles a bowl of cereal in front of the latter then sighs heavily to see there is no respond coming from Kai. "Say something, please." 

"I-I'm just fine." 

"No, you're not." Jaebum says with a stern voice earning a frown from the tanned skin guy. "I know you and Sehun had a fight and he insisted to stay at Joonmyeon's place for a few weeks, but come on...you seem restless and sleepless. Bring him back and I promise that everything will be just fine unless you wanna die young. You're already looking like you're going to die in a minute. Go, ask him to come back home. I know Sehun, he isn't hard-headed as you."

"No, I'm not gonna see him. Just give me some more time, please. I'm not in the mood of taking him back home." Kai huffs and stands abruptly without touching the breakfast then quickly makes his way upstairs; heading to his bedroom. 

He does not want to understand why he is acting this way but after Sehun confessed yesterday, it left him completely restless and sleepless. It is so distracting he can not even bring himself to rest and drown in a deep slumber as those words keep on replaying in his mind like a music. The taste of melancholic can be felt at the back of his throat but he still refuses to believe that Sehun's confession affects him so much until it makes him want to rip his hair apart. 

Something about it seemingly able to leave a scratch on his heart and the Sehun had cried while apologizing yesterday is hitting him like a truck. He can not focus on anything but Sehun's cloudy face.

"Why were you sorry?"

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my story is like a roller coaster ride but... yeah LOL  
> Warning: No proof-read

 

* * *

"No?" Chanyeol raises a brow, eyeing Sehun intently as he stands in front of the younger. It is already passed midnight and he almost lost his mind earlier thinking about Sehun. Twenty-four hours had been spent for searching, looking after Sehun around the house, the nearest coffee shops and restaurants. It gave him a little heart attack or he might as well say the little heart attack is completely an understatement. Imagining a life without someone he'd fallen for is never close to his likings and he almost cried his lung out because of the frustration before he got to the nearest playground and found Sehun sitting on the swing, alone.

"Then what are you doing here? It's already quarter past one in the morning Sehun. Don't tell me that you're trying out something funny that I may not know." Chanyeol tries harder to not sound too serious but he can't help it. He is mad with how Sehun left the house without saying anything.

Sehun can only hang his head low, unable to give Chanyeol a good reason because he, himself, knows too well that there is no point of lying now as the reason can clearly be seen. He is trying to run away from everyone but he does not know where to go and who to find for a good comfort. His life is in a complete mess, although running away is always the worst option to be chosen, he wants too. Nothing can describe how hurt he is feeling now and he wants to shield himself away from others.

"I-I'm sorry." Apologizing, maybe it will lessen Chanyeol's anger that is still building up but Sehun is wrong when the elder lets out a groan and kicks an imaginary stone that makes him flinch, hands gripping at the front of his jeans. He wants to cry but bites his lip, hard, to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"If you're sorry then why did you do it in the first place? What is it in your mind that makes you want to run away? Was it the best decision you could ever make?" Chanyeol ruffles his hair out of anger. "If you need someone to talk, I am here Sehun, I am right here in front of you. You could have just talked to me!"

It is so not him to get mad but he is hurting, too, with the fact that Sehun wants to badly leave without saying anything. Maybe he could understand if Sehun left a single note saying he could no longer stay but leaving without a single trace is making him mad and disappointed. Perceiving everything about Sehun in three weeks is not easy because the younger refuses to open up to him but he had tried everything to make Sehun talk but the way Sehun holds it back and keeping it only to himself saddens him. It takes time, he knows but trying to keep a faith in someone won't hurt, right?

Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to cool down from the anger then lets out a heavy sigh before he takes a long deep breath and opens his eyes again to look at Sehun. He notices Sehun is now a bit shaking, hands clutching on his jeans and a silent sob can be heard. Although Sehun is trying hard not to make it obvious but Chanyeol is not stupid that he takes a step forward and kneels down right before the younger.

And he is not wrong. Sehun is silently crying, still hanging his head low even though Chanyeol's hands are now making its way to hold his face up to see him.

"Sehun, look at me." Chanyeol voices, the tone of his voice is now back to its calm and soothing that Sehun hesitantly brings his gaze up to meet Chanyeol's soft one. Deep in his chocolate brown orbs, they are full of concern and worries and Sehun now knows why it had riled Chanyeol up because he deserves to.

A crack of heart can be heard as Chanyeol makes a contact with Sehun's glassy eyes. It pains him and there is a wave of anger in him as he brushes away the tears that are staining the pale skinned guy's cheeks with his thumbs. Sehun should not have been like this if he did not marry a guy like Kai and he does not have to suffer this awful if he meant to see him before Kai but things already happened without him knowing and he prays to God to keep Sehun away from that bastard and makes the latter stay with him.

"Please know that I'm not ready to lose you. I was worried, no; I am still worried that you might leave me. Sehun, I understand that I am just nobody to you but please, I beg you to open up even for the slightest, tell me what it is that bottling up in you so I can at least make you feel better. If you need someone to talk, then I am all in, all I need you to do is tell me. Talk to me, Sehun."

"I-I'm sorry." Another roll of tears follow suit as Sehun leans closer and rests his forehead against Chanyeol's whilst holding the elder's face in his hands. Deep inside him, he feels relieved although he still does not recover from pain but Chanyeol's presence somehow makes him feel better. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Chanyeol."

"Hush, it's okay now." Chanyeol pecks a kiss on Sehun's lips and pulls the other into a tight embrace. He lets Sehun bury his face in the crook of his neck and rubs the younger's back soothingly. He knows Sehun needs it the most now. Sehun needs a comfort and literally needs someone that he can lean on then cry his heart out. Sehun is alone but starting from this moment, he is not going to let Sehun cry all by himself again, he wants to make Sehun know that he is there for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun glances down at his phone in his hand, checking on the clock as he steps in the penthouse together with Chanyeol. He still feels a bit embarrassed of what he had done today and just by thinking of it makes him want to slam his own face on the wall. It was shameful that Chanyeol still treats him good even after his failed attempt at running away from the elder. Cringing slightly and bites down his lower lip; he stands still at the doorway—thinking of the way to make it up to Chanyeol.

Meanwhile Chanyeol on the other hand, stops walking once he notices Sehun has not even moved from his spot but seemingly deep in thought. He walks over the couch and places his keys on the coffee table before he weaves his way back to the main door again to check on Sehun who is unmoving and looking puzzle in a daze. It makes him chuckle to no reason because Sehun looks cute that way.

"Sehun? What's wrong?" Chanyeol inquires, taking Sehun's right hand into his but the latter suddenly flinches, a bit startled at Chanyeol's sudden appearance and looks at him wide eyes.

"S-Sorry. I was lost-,"

"It's okay, you're tired." Chanyeol gives him a reassuring smile before pulling him in. "Come on, you need to rest. I'll make the water in the tub ready so you can take a warm bath before sleep. Is that okay? Or you want to just hit the sack?"

But the elder of the two stops moving when he finds Sehun to be hesitating and still looking as if he has something to say to Chanyeol that he does not know how to confess. "Sehun? What is it? Are you okay?"

"C-Chanyeol I..." Sehun gulps the lump in his throat. It seems harder than he thinks and he feels his throat dry in a sudden, palms get sweaty in nervous. "I-I want to-,"

"Sehun?" Chanyeol cuts him off and pulls him closer and closer until their chests touch. Sehun's heart beats in a frantic tempo and he finds it hard to breathe with their now close proximity.

"I'm sorry I..." Sehun tries harder and harder but his nervousness complicates everything and he hates it.

"Sehun, breathe." Chanyeol chuckles lightly and pecks a kiss on the latter's forehead. "If you wanna say something, say it when you're ready. You look shaking now, you know."

It seems as if pouting had been his second nature when he juts his lower lip out of the blue and sends the elder a scowl. This is so not him, although he was used to be a sulky boy back then when he was still with Joonmyeon but after he stepped into the marriage life, he almost forgot what sulking means to him and what pouting looks like to him but today for what seems to be decades, it comes out again not to mention he is showing the sight to Chanyeol, someone he just knew for three weeks.

"Whoa, what was that for, Sehun? Did my eyes playing trick on me or you're truly pouting in front of me now?" Chanyeol is surprised to see it but he is amused by that and finally, finally he gets the chance to tease Sehun and plays around with the younger. This is the new sight of Sehun that he does not know exist but now that he thinks he comes to like it a tad too much even for just a few minutes staring at it.

"You, meanie. I already forgot and it's all because of you." Sehun spits with a scowl still on his face and he pouts harder earning another chuckle from Chanyeol, amused to see Sehun easily gets annoyed and he laughs once Sehun rolls his eyes feeling irritated then smacks the elder's chest lightly.

Sehun may be annoyed with it but it tickles him deep inside, Chanyeol's laughter sound like music to his ears and it has him to quirk a small smile on his lips whilst staring at Chanyeol who is still amused with his earlier acts. Sehun is in delight and he wants the time to stop to savor this moment for the rest of his life because it tends to make him forget his problems.

"Keep smiling."

"Huh?" Sehun stares at Chanyeol in bewilderment upon hearing it and he automatically brings his hand up to touch his lips only to find he is still smiling at the elder. He swears to God he is smiling and Chanyeol sees it. It is almost impossible to happen and he can not believe he just stretches up his lips.  

"Keep smiling, I said. You don't have to pull it back because it looks beautiful on you. You..." Chanyeol touches Sehun's bottom lip with his thumb and add, "...are way beautiful with that. I hope that it's only for me." A wink is enough to make Sehun's heart thump loudly under his chest. Chanyeol is making him lose his balance that he has to grip on the elder's shirt to regain his compose. Blames it on his suddenly wobble legs. His face is now flushed red, the heat creeps up to the tip of his ears and he suddenly feels the urge to hide under the dining table. This is embarrassing but he pretends as if he hadn't affected by that yet he still thinks he fails it miserably.

"T-Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, babe."

 

* * *

 

 

Kai stares at the ceiling, chewing on his lip as the image of Sehun come rushing back to his mind. He wants to badly push it away but every time he tries to do it, it always ended up crawling back to him thus leaving him restless. For three weeks since Sehun left the place, he hasn't gotten any good sleep or rest. All the remnants memories of him and Sehun together get stuck in his head as though something is blocking it from being blown away. The mansion has been anything but bright. The lights that are lighting up the place seem gloomy and dull, the silence is eerie, the sound of the clock ticking appears to be the only music to his ears and his life has been anything but happy.

The source of his happiness is nowhere to be found and he has no idea where to find it either. If he were given a chance to choose between the luxury life and happiness, he would always choose happiness although without money because for all this time, that is what he yearns for. He wants to be happy but everyone is leaving and nothing can be more terrifying than being left alone in the darkness.

The loneliness is what people have been avoiding, have been dying to get rid of, and it has been a thing human fears the most even before century. But the loneliness is what describes him now, alone, has no one to talk to and no one to lean on.

Clutching on the bed sheet, he switches his position and lies on his side then turns his gaze to look at the empty space beside him. If the selfishness does not exist and the demon inside him did not take a place in his heart, Sehun might have been there in his arms but everything is already too late. His husband has gone from his sight and he can never bring him back. It is his entire fault and he now knows that no matter how hurt he is, he should never hurt anyone else because regret is what he is going to contain for the rest of his life.

And he regrets of letting Sehun slip away from his arms.

_'How are you, Sehun?'_

A tear slips from his eyes and he lets it trail down his temple as he doesn't feel the need to stop it. He wants to let it flow and if it meant for his eyes to get puffy for years then he is always ready for it. He is ready for everything that will hit him soon and he is ready to be scarred for life because he deserves it.

 

* * *

 

The next day arrives as a good day to start over his life and Sehun can not be happier to have a morning walk together with Chanyeol even though he still feels awkward of being around the elder but he has to admit that Chanyeol knows how to make him feel better and comfortable at being close to him.

The way Chanyeol talks and laughs is enough to make his lips twitch in contentment. A sight of Chanyeol that Sehun may not get tired of seeing is when the silver haired guy laughs and chuckles. It makes his stomach churn in a weird way and do somersault and the butterflies in his belly seem to be pretty active at tickling him that has him to blush and smiled to himself. His shoulders are lighter than before and he is able to push the thoughts of Kai to the back of his mind although the memories are there but he will try to focus more on his future life with a new person who cares for him.

And it is none other than Park Chanyeol.

Sehun beams slightly when they enter a coffee shop because his stomach is now begging for food and he thanks to God for making Chanyeol change his decision because the elder thought that he should just make up a breakfast at home but Sehun's tummy was growling and he did not think he could make it home thus he hesitantly suggested for them to go to the nearest coffee shop for breakfast. At least Chanyeol does not have to waste his time making them a breakfast.

Minutes later Sehun finds himself sitting on a stool next to Chanyeol, the seats they are sitting now are facing out the window of the coffee shop and he sighs in relief to see the view outside is so much calming and soothing. They are at the second floor because Chanyeol had said to him that being at the ground floor was boring so he dragged Sehun to the second floor to have a much relaxing space for them both and Sehun notes to himself to thank Chanyeol later for it because it truly is relaxing and he can not agree more to that.

It is the moment when Sehun is in the midst of sipping for his coffee that Chanyeol suddenly caresses his face with the back of his hand tenderly and moves closer to take a better look at Sehun then murmurs, "How are you today, Sehun?"

"Huh?" He then turns his head to his left to look at Chanyeol in confusion.

"How are you feeling? I hope you are fine now." The soft gaze that full of concerns Chanyeol is giving him is making him nervous but he feels as if he is the world's luckiest human to have Chanyeol by his side. He may have just known the elder for a few weeks but Chanyeol has never failed at making him feel loved and beloved also protected. He never feels this way with Kai not even when the tanned tried to be nice to him.

"I think it's better now." Sehun stutters out but stretches up a small smile at the other to reassure that he is truly feeling better and Chanyeol appears to be relieved and inches closer only to give a peck of kiss on his lips. It startles him; eyes widen in an utter surprise. "C-Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hum? Can't I kiss you? You're mine now." Chanyeol says nonchalantly whilst grinning but Sehun is still looking at him with a vivid surprise on his face; body freezes and mouth slightly parts in shock. "Do you want another kiss? I can give you n-,"

Before Chanyeol could do anything stupid, Sehun blocks the elder by covering Chanyeol's mouth with his right hand and quickly mutters, "We are in p-public now, Chan."

"Is that mean that I can get it more when we are at home? Hum?" A raise of brow from Chanyeol is enough to make Sehun's face reddens within seconds and he giggles at it.

"What?" Sehun widens his eyes. "No! I-I mean, uh... It's not like what you're thinking..."

"Hum, that's sad. I thought I can kiss you forever. But I was wrong-,"

"Wait." Sehun sighs, although he knows that Chanyeol is just fooling around but he does not want the other to think that he does not want him. He is happy to have Park Chanyeol around and there is now way in hell he can push him away. "I am... I am feeling so much better to have you here but I'm not used to uh...ya know to...uh, in public."

Seeing how hard Sehun had struggled to speak normally to him tells him that he should stop teasing now before Sehun turns completely red and unable to look at him in the eyes. He has seen Sehun smiles for a couple of times but it often happens now and he is glad to know that Sehun, at last, beginning to stop torturing himself and moving on.

"Alright, alright. Finish your breakfast and let's think of what we shall do next. I'm planning to watch a movie at home or maybe go for a date with my little sweetheart. How do you say?" Chanyeol tucks Sehun's hair behind his ear and hums to a song entitled 'Little things' sung by One Direction as he watches Sehun bites on his lower lip; thinking.

"A movie at home..." Sehun replies without looking at Chanyeol but on the plate of pancakes in front of him because he is still unable to look at Chanyeol in the eyes. It will make his face blush so he better don't. "...is better, I guess."

"Okay, if that what makes you feel better then..." Leaning in, he pecks a kiss on Sehun's cheek. "I'm going to the washroom, wanna join?"

"What?" Sehun snaps his head to stare at Chanyeol in disbelief and the other laughs lightly seeing his expression.

"Kidding." The elder gets up and before he heads for the washroom, he whispers to Sehun's ear with "I'll be back in awhile. Don't miss me."

To some extent, it is able to make Sehun smile at Chanyeol's silly acts and he never finds it disturbing because he has started to get used to it. How someone like Chanyeol could not have a boyfriend or girlfriend? He deserves someone who is better than him, a fucked up soul.

Shaking his head, Sehun tilts his head before turning around to observe the place. He has never been here before but he starts to like the place. The way it is decorated with English style makes everything in it looks so refreshing with the vines that decorated the white wall outside, the used of tulips on every table, the illustration of angels painted on the ceilings; everything is making him smile and feeling sober. He does not know for how long he had been drunk and drowning in his crestfallen life but today is nothing of it. He feels way better than before but not when his eyes suddenly catch a glimpse of someone familiar standing a few meters away from him.

Wearing a black long jacket with white shirt and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans fit perfectly on him, Sehun can say that he is living well because the latter does not look like he is grieving but Sehun's heart drop upon seeing him there. It is something he does not wish to happen ever again, not when he is all alone and Chanyeol, Sehun wants to badly call him to come out from the washroom fast before Kai notices his presence at the place.

Yes, it is his husband, Kai.

Sehun's body starts to shake and he rubs his palms at the front of his sweatpants when he feels it gets sweaty out of the blue. His body feels numb and he can not move, his legs are giving in; insist to stay rooted on his spot. An escape is what he needs the most now but everything seems to be blackening when Kai finally looks at his way; eyes widen in surprise but drag his legs forward, heading to Sehun's direction.

No, this can not be true. He must be dreaming. Sehun shakes his head and closes his eyes, hoping that it is just a dream that he soon needs to sober up again. But as he reopens his eyes, Kai is still there, walking over him and the other’s face is looking so calm. Sehun can not read anything, it is unreadable.

The next thing he knows, he is crying; right before his husband that stands just a step away from him. Sehun sits there unmoving; body stiffens and stares at Kai unblinking with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s been awhile, Sehun. How are you?” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No proof-read

 

* * *

Sehun stares at the figure in front of him momentarily before the realization hits him hard in the chest. He can not be so weak in front of Kai, not when everything is crumbling down because of him. Eventually, he is the one who is in the big mess and ones can not judge of how easily he wants to slip into the new world of being together with Chanyeol because what swirls around him is only the dark aura that is hard to be kept close. Hence, he wants nothing than to escape from the past.

Gripping on the edge of the table, Sehun gets onto his feet albeit hesitantly looking away from Kai's unreadable gaze. The other's presence almost leaves him breathless; especially when Kai keeps looking at him with the expression Sehun can not perceive. Maybe Kai wants to say something but the way he holds his gaze; looking at Sehun's features; it appears that he has lost his words but moves his hand to touch Sehun's face.

The younger of the two flinches at the skin contact. It has the tendency to bring all the painful days come back rushing to his mind. He shuts his eyes tight; and tries harder to blow away the thought of the past and open his eyes to look at Kai again. He has stopped crying but the dry tears are there, staining his cheek.  With quivering lips; he manages to bring himself to speak. "Why are you here?"

It tends to make Kai's every move stop and look away whilst blinking his eyes repeatedly to clear his vision. It started to get hazy because of the tears that are pooling in his eyes then takes a deep breath before replying. "I...I'm used to this place, before." The last word comes out as a whisper but Sehun can still catch the word as though Kai had spoken the loudest perhaps because of the silence that suddenly surrounds them.

"I...I got to go now." Sehun thinks that it is the best if he just moved away from there and left Kai alone because the tension is choking him and it is suffocating; even breathing seems to be the hardest thing to do right now.

Averting his gaze, Sehun takes a deep breath and makes a step away from the elder, but before he can move farther, a sudden grip on wrist stops him then he looks on his right wrist only to find Kai is gripping on it tight. And lifts his gaze to look at his husband in shock expression.

"Kai..."

"I can't stop thinking about you, Sehun." The words take Sehun by surprise and he does not expect to hear it from his cruel husband. His brows furrow in confusion; the look on Kai's face tells him that the elder is in a total despair but he can not find the reason. Shan't Kai be happy without him? Isn't this what Kai had wanted from the beginning?

Sehun shakes his head no, refusing to believe that Kai is coming back to his life. In all honesty, he had begun to get used to living without Kai by his side and even before he'd been sold to Chanyeol; Kai had never been there for him. The scars and wounds which had been engraved on his heart were all because of his husband that he loves dearly without any constant reason but why does he come crawling back to him at the moment when he is beginning to survive and forget him?

"No..." Sehun shakes his head again and again. "No!" He then pulls his hand away from Kai's tight grip; scowling in return when Kai finally has his eyes set on Sehun's own. "You surely have no idea how much I've been hurting because of you and you never saw me as someone who'd loved you so much, Kai. You love seeing me in the trap of your nonsense better than making me feel alive, right? Guess you should know that I'd never wish to be your slave again."

It is not a scream or exclamation that will make Kai flinch but a whisper that protrudes Kai's chest with thorns and knives. The unendurable pain suddenly comes jabbing into his heart making it drips with blood and it stings so badly. It makes him unable to breathe and choke back a sob. Kai wants to cry so badly in front of Sehun but he fights the urge to kneel in front of the younger when he notices someone is coming; few steps away from where he and Sehun are standing.

It is his best friend; Park Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah..."

The tears are streaming down again, much to Sehun's dismay but he shows no sign of forgiving at Kai because he wants his husband to know that he is hurting so much, he had been dying for countless of times and he can't tell either the one who is standing in front of Kai is truly him or his ghost as his soul is already dead the moment Kai got to use the violent upon him. It is hard to believe that Kai is after him again, haunting his life like a nightmare.

Turning to the voice's direction, Sehun has the urge to run into Chanyeol's arms and cries his lung out in the other's chest but he steels, choking his sob while his eyes staring at Chanyeol's own.

And Chanyeol smiles; calmly stepping towards Sehun and pulls the youngest of the three into his embrace as he gets there before averting his eyes to look at his best friend, Kai. "I'm sorry, Kai but give him some time to think. I hope you understand."

"I want to go home." Sehun cries silently into Chanyeol's chest and wraps his arms around the taller's waist; clutching on the shirt tightly. "Please..."

It takes Kai a second to let everything sink in and freezes as the words slip into his head; shaking every possibility away before he lets the tears roll down his face. For the first time in his life, he feels every string of his heart being cut into two, the pieces of it being torn apart and every fiber in his body is burnt into ashes.

The throbbing feelings are indescribable and he never feels this broken. Although it is not the first time of him being left alone but Sehun's leaving is giving a big impact to him. It affects him so much he can not move even a muscle. He can not explain, he can not tell how much it hurts him and he is speechless. Every unspoken word seems to be blown away by the wind and his mind goes blank the second he keeps his eyes at the sight of Sehun walking away together with Chanyeol.

Sehun is leaving him.   

All the hopes he had built crack, slowly crumbling down to the hard ground and he can hear the sound of them crushing. Now everything is disappearing into the thin of air, giving him no chance to cure his already wounded heart. Perhaps it could be healed when he still has Sehun in his arms but it is already too late. His younger husband is stepping away from his life and there is no way in hell he can get him back.

The regret appears to be useless; he should have realized it earlier. Only Sehun can change him but he is too stupid to even notice and realize how precious Sehun is.

"Don't leave me."

Kai falls onto his knees; his limbs are already giving in and the wave of fatigue wash over him. Is this the end of his marriage? Is this the end to everything and what will be happening to his already ruined life? Will everything be alright?

He probably knows the answer but thinking it out loud will scratch his heart even more and it is already hurting so bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours have passed but the image of Kai standing in front of him is still vivid than ever.

They are on the couch, watching a romance movie together as planned with Chanyeol's chest pressed against Sehun's back; arm securely wrap around the younger's slim waist and the other is busy playing with Sehun's silky raven hair. Chanyeol loves the scent of the younger's hair and he finds it addicting. Although Sehun had used his favorite lemon scented shampoo but it smells better on Sehun and he comes to like it a tad too much.

"It smells good on you." Chanyeol nuzzles his nose in Sehun's raven locks and closes his eyes as he exhales the scent of it. It makes him drowning and he can not focus to the movie because having Sehun close is kind of distracting him from paying any heed to the movie.

Sehun does not budge and only hums in response as Chanyeol tightens his arm around the younger's waist; pulling him impossibly closer and he does not want to let go. "You...like it?"

"I like it so much. It's addicting." Chanyeol sighs a little as he averts his attention to nuzzling his nose on Sehun's soft; unblemished cheek and presses his lips to the smooth skin. "And you are addicting, too."

Chanyeol can hear Sehun smiles before he pulls away slightly to give a room for Sehun to turn around and look at him. The way Sehun blinks his eyes and his long lashes batting on his cheeks, it almost drives Chanyeol insane because everything about Oh Sehun is beautiful; Sehun is beyond beautiful and Chanyeol thinks he is holding an angel in his arms. The lips that merely curve upwards make Chanyeol's heart thump aloud against his chest; it is uncontrollable.

"Do you want to know something, Chan?" Despite all the things about Kai that linger in his head, he manages to shake it off for a moment and keep a focus on Chanyeol; ignoring the movie that is still playing on the television. Sehun brings his left hand up to caress Chanyeol's face and brushes the elder's lower lip with his thumb. "That night after you found me at the playground, I thought you were going to just let me go and never looked for me again."

A frown appears on Chanyeol's face as he looks at the younger in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know but I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life. I missed Joonmyeon Hyung but I don't know how to face him after all the things that happened. He may be mad if he knew about this." Sehun sighs and closes his eyes for a second before he opens it again to look at Chanyeol who is staring softly at him. The gaze if full of concerns and it manages to make Sehun's heart flutter.

"Why would I take you home in the first place if I was going to despise you? My heart was stolen from the first day we met, you know. You're the first person to have stolen my heart after three years of being broken." Chanyeol smiles when he notices Sehun is biting his inner cheek; thinking. Sehun looks perplex of his confession but it makes the butterflies in his belly dancing.

"You were...broken?" Sehun mutters; eyes staring into Chanyeol's beautiful orbs as he tries to look for any signs of breaking but he sees none. However, he is happy to find nothing related to pain in Chanyeol's eyes because it might affect him a bit. A person like Chanyeol does not deserve to be hurt; he is an angel in disguise.

"I was but now I have you." The words make a faint blush suffuse Sehun's face and quickly look away; unable to hold his gaze on Chanyeol any longer when he feels his face is heating up and it is embarrassing in his opinion but Chanyeol's smile widens at the sight because Sehun looks adorable with the flushed face and it sends a jolt of happiness down his spine. He loves it beyond words. "Sehun?"

"Hum?" The younger hums without looking but he senses something is coming when Chanyeol begins to brush his bottom cheery lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sehun can only freeze to that, body tensed whilst staring at Chanyeol unblinking and his breath is caught in his throat. He does not know how to react to that but as the elder leans closer and closer; closing the distance between them, he starts to relax and tries to calm down his wildly beating heart by slowly closing his eyes. The moment when Chanyeol's lips press against his with the warm breath brushing his skin; he moves his hands to clutch on the elder's shirt. This is not the first time Chanyeol had kissed him but it feels different today.

Chanyeol takes it as a cue to make a move by peppering sweet butterfly kisses on the younger's lips before he brings his tongue to the front of his mouth until it touches Sehun's slightly parted lips. A hold around the raven haired guy's waist tightens and he pulls Sehun impossibly close until their chests collide. A small smile curves on his lips at the feeling of Sehun snaking his arms around his neck. It tickles him deep inside and his stomach is already doing somersault when Sehun hums at the feeling of being kissed by Chanyeol.

It is such a good sign for him to keep on kissing the younger. Chanyeol licks at the seam of Sehun's lower lip; the sensation of his tongue on Sehun's lips is a tell-tale sign that he is ready for a French kiss and with the younger's already slightly parted lips; Chanyeol thinks that is it best for him to never let the chance slip away. Hence he opens his mouth a little further and darting his tongue out just a bit.

Sehun responds to it by opening his mouth a little further before he is greeted by Chanyeol's tip of wet muscle against his own. He begins to enjoy it and unable to deny that Chanyeol tastes so sweet this time. He hums slightly as the elder's tongue caresses his cavern before it curls around his passionately. It is so slow and Sehun's stomach suddenly churns as the tingling sensation inside of him is making his heart effloresce with love. The kiss starts off slowly and things are becoming passionate and involved.

Chanyeol loves it a quite too much he does not want it stop. He wishes that this will last forever and he smiles in between the kiss when he feels Sehun's fingers playing with his silver locks whilst kissing him. Lips and tongues are relaxed; and the kiss is just moist but not sloppy. Chanyeol thinks about it for a moment before he begins exploring fully in the younger's mouth.

The heavenly addictive taste of Sehun is making every part of his body shudder; drowning him into the ocean of joy. He can not quite think straight at the moment. Probably because of the way Sehun tilts his head for a better angle and moans slightly when Chanyeol lets their tongues collide for a battle; fighting for dominance.

The kiss goes on until Sehun decides to pull away; in need of oxygen and gasps for air as he is already out of breath. Eyes are looking at everywhere but Chanyeol's face but he still leans his forehead against Chanyeol's and breathes heavily. The warmth of Chanyeol's breath is brushing his skin sending warm throughout his body.

He is about to say something when he suddenly feels Chanyeol's lips are already trailing butterfly kisses on his neck before the elder lightly bites and suck on it to leave a beautiful red mark on the flawless skin.

Sehun fights to urge to moan at the contact by pressing his lips tight and closes his eyes; holding his breath. Everything taken his breath away even when Chanyeol has pulled him for a tight hug, he still holds his breath as though he will crush if he lets it out.

"I love you, Sehun. Please, stay by me."

 

* * *

 

 

Half past seven, Kai finds himself sitting across Jaebum at a restaurant he does not have any idea where it is placed as he had fallen asleep all the way there and he can not quite remember to have a foot step in the place. It is foreign to be there but he just shakes it off and look at Jaebum who is eyeing him intently; arms are crossed over his chest. The elder has something to say but he can not tell what it is.

"Where's Sehun, Kai? What have you done to him?"

The words have him stared blankly at the elder; unable to process any answer at the moment and gulps down the lump in his throat. What shall he say to Jaebum? It has already been three weeks and Jaebum may not trust him if he said that Sehun is at Joonmyeon's. Logically, Sehun will surely not stay at his brother's place this long and leave his husband alone. Spouse should have each other, right? But Kai is a total loner now and Jaebum is certainly feeling curious at Sehun's missing.

"H-He..." Damn it! Kai mentally curses at his own hesitation and bites his lip before continuing, "He is at Joonmyeon hyu-,"

"I'm not idiot, Kai. I saw him with Chanyeol a week ago at the mall. To what reason should he hang out with your best friend, holding hands? What is it that I don't know?" Jaebum presses and it seems as if Kai had completely lost anything to say or to lie at the elder. He knows nothing will work when it comes to Jaebum finding things out. His shoulders slump and leans in his seat in defeat.

"I-I've sold him." The answer is making Jaebum fume in anger and it has literally riled up the elder. It makes Kai shrink in his seat and look away from Jaebum. This is the death of him.

"Are you out of your mind Kai?! What had gotten into you to sell him? What if Joonmyeon gets to know this? Have you ever thought of it twice?!" Jaebum slams both of his fists on the table and Kai flinches with his mouth tightly shut; unable to counter back with anything defensive. "What makes you do that? Didn't you love him?" Jaebum seems frustrated to pit of hell listening to the news and groans as no answer coming from Kai's mouth. Kai has to admit that everything is on him. Although his entire being was crumbling down, he can not put the blame Sehun. If everything ends worst then it is his entire fault; no one is to be blamed not even Chanyeol.

"I wasn't thinking Jae. I don't know." Kai finally breathes and let a tear slip from his eye.

Jaebum can see how exhausted Kai is right now that he leans forward; propping his elbows on the table as he rubs his face furiously. "I just...God! You don't know how disappointed I am with you now, do you? If I ever got a chance to shoot you in the head, I'd do it! Sadly, I love you but I still can't believe that you did it without even thinking!" He sighs in disappointment before looking at Kai who has his face buried in his palms, crying. "And do you want to know what more terrible than this news? Joonmyeon is coming to our place this Saturday; I hope you can find the solution to that. I swear I can't do anything to help you. I just can't anymore."

"What?" Kai snaps, harshly brushing off his tears with the back of his hand to look at Jaebum in front of him with wide eyes. "W-What did you say?"

"Joonmyeon Hyung is coming this Saturday and I fucking want you to bring Sehun back to the mansion, quick! You only have a total of forty-eight hours to do that, you know. I'm not gonna help you with anything but I'll try to ask Joonmyeon if he could postpone the meeting or more likely a family gathering because dad and Woobin Hyung will also be there, you got me?" Jaebum briefly explains and there is too much information Kai has to take. Eventually, he has to, no matter what; bring Sehun back to his place. If it isn't for himself, probably it is enough to show Joonmyeon that his younger brother is doing well with Kai and the marriage.

 

* * *

 

 

It is as if he has woken up to the new world when he sees Chanyeol peacefully sleeping next to him in the bed. It is not the first time but it feels different because he now knows that Chanyeol sincerely loves him not because he has bought him to be his slave for the rest of his life but the honesty in his eyes tells Sehun that Chanyeol is not blanketing him with lies.

He inches closer to the elder only to feel Chanyeol's even breathing on his skin and he smiles. It tickles but it is making him feel relaxed. He eyes every curve on Chanyeol's face endearingly. His beautiful eyes, his plump lips, his perfect nose; his smooth, unblemished skin and the way Chanyeol's brows furrow as he touches the button of the elder's nose, it makes his smile wider but it fades away in a matter of second when his phone beeps a few times.

It's been awhile the phone does not receive any texts or calls but today and it has his heart beat raced out of the blue.

_Who is it?_

Without waiting any longer, Sehun turns about and extends his hand to reach for the phone on the nightstand and quickly unlock it only to read a text from his elder brother that causes his eyes widen and mind blanks in a sudden.

_'I'm coming over this Saturday, baby brother. Having a family gathering for once in awhile won't hurt, right? I missed you.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: An important chapter, do not skip :p   
> Warning: No proof-read

 

* * *

"Nope, it's...because Grandpa had left us three years ago. Chanyeol had been living with Grandpa since he was eleven and when we got to know the news of Grandpa leaving us exactly on Chanyeol's birthday three years ago; all we could think of is Chanyeol's feelings. Uncle Jungho and Aunty Na Ra were barely with him up until today." Kyungsoo calmly explains to Sehun about Chanyeol's background. It is not that Sehun is trying to butt in Chanyeol's business but he wants to know more about the elder; the one who had saved him from those monsters out there— and he really wants to know what the reason of Chanyeol's sadness is.

Eventually, Sehun now knows that Chanyeol still has parents which barely stay by his side and keep on busying themselves with business without paying any heed to their only son's life. If it weren't for Chanyeol's Grandpa who had taken care of him before he died, Chanyeol might have been somebody else or perhaps a spoiled brat who only knew about wasting parents' money.

They are sitting at the bar counter in the kitchen and Sehun can not be happier to have Kyungsoo around as Chanyeol was out early in the morning to the office. Well, he is just going there only to answer for the call of his uncle, not exactly working his ass off for the company as things had been cleared years ago that he will take the position of CEO once he is ready. Now that he still has a lot of things to do in his life so taking the position might as well ruin his plan of loafing around; enjoying his life before he gets to be the man who will only focus on business and family's life.

Sehun sips on his coffee before he keeps a focus back to Kyungsoo who has started explaining again; and he carefully listens to the doe-eyed guy's words as he speaks.

"Everything Chanyeol has today been given by Grandpa to him as the heir of Park family; although Uncle Jungho is here but Grandpa wasn't willing to give anything to him. Therefore he chose Chanyeol to inherit everything he once owned. Well it's not like his parents mind about the money anyways. They already have loads of it and even without Grandpa's help, they have almost everything so, Grandpa's properties do not really matter to them." Kyungsoo shrugs and looks at Sehun who has his lip biting; seemingly deep in thought.

"So..." He voices, still thinking of the right words to say. "He wasn't broken because of...love?"

Kyungsoo chuckles lightly and waves his hand dismissively at Sehun. "Don't be silly. He had not...no, I mean, he had never been serious in a relationship but after he met you. I guess he had changed. It's not hard to figure out his feelings, Sehun. Chanyeol is easy to read but he is hard-headed sometimes."  

"I see." A tinge of red creeps up Sehun's face in sudden and he huffs at the tingling feeling inside him. He has no idea why, but Kyungsoo's words have completely made him feel like hiding under the table.

"Hey, do you know that-,"

Just when Kyungsoo is about to say something about Chanyeol, the door bell rings and Sehun looks at Kyungsoo with raised brows when the other's sentence being cut off by the sound of the door bell and Kyungsoo frowns at that but shrugs as he thinks of Chanyeol. Perhaps it is Chanyeol at the door or might as well be his lover, Byun Baekhyun and other than that, he can not think of anyone else aside of them both because Chanyeol's house barely gets any special guest be it weeks or months and if it weren't for his parents sudden visit then there will be no other guest coming.

But comes to think again, Chanyeol literally won't press the door bell because he has the keys unless he had left it at home and if it was Baekhyun; the loved of his life might have texted him or gave him a phone call before coming. However, he does not have anyone in mind aside of those two. Then who is it?

"I'll take it. Maybe it's Baekhyun." Kyungsoo decides to take it and just go with what he currently has in mind and opening the door for a foreign guest won't hurt, right?

It is as though life has never failed at giving surprises because when he unlocks the door and swings it open, his face slackens at the sight of Kai standing in front of him, wearing a blue black long jacket with white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He looks fine but his face seems to be clouded and he does not really seem to be in a good mood either. Kai looks weary and dejected.

"Hi, Soo." Kai breathes, seemingly hesitated but continues as he gets no respond coming from Kyungsoo who is still does not recover from his shock.  "Is Chanyeol home? Can I come in?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo slightly shakes his head no, trying to stop his reverie and looks at Kai with a still shocking face. "C-Chanyeol...he-,"

Before Kyungsoo can put up any excuses, Sehun's voice is heard coming from the kitchen and it freezes the two figures at the door to the sound of foot step coming closer to their way and Kyungsoo can not think of anything else to stop Sehun from getting closer when his mouth is shut tight; unable to form any sentence and his mind goes blank out of the blue. This is going to be hell.

"Who's that, Soo? Why don't you..." A trail off voice is enough to make Kyungsoo alert that Sehun also does not expect to see Kai appearing at the place and he quickly looks over his shoulder to check on Sehun only to find the younger is as shocked as him earlier but his face turns sullen in a matter of second.

Neither of them speak, only exchanging look of surprises and no one appears to be able to say anything. It turns out that everyone's mind has gone blank and nobody can even process what it is that happens around them.

Sehun suddenly feels his world turned blue and the tensed air is freezing. Seeing Kai at the door of Chanyeol's house is too far from his expectation but he wonders why Kai is here. Shan't he stop looking for him?

"S-Sehun...we need to talk."

 

* * *

 

 

It is like all the mess Kai has been doing is not enough that he wants Sehun to come back and pretends as if nothing has ever happened between the two of them and shows to his lovely brother that they are okay.

Sehun wants to cry again, to wash away all the things Kai has taken from him. If being hurt is not enough for Kai, then should he commit a suicide to prove Kai that he is mourning over his cruel fate? Maybe Kai has yet to realize that he does not want to even go back to the place they once shared because it can only make his skin growing cold to the freezing air in the mansion.

The main thing he wants to badly end is their relationship. It will hurt him so much but he can care less as long as it means he can be free from Kai's strong grip, free from his violent and free from his craziness. Sehun has been hurt and it is not easy at all to go back just to put up some shows that they are just doing fine with each other.

"I won't go back."

They are standing at the balcony, facing away from each other and although Kai has been meaning to hold Sehun close to him; to coax him back; he knows it would only mean that he is pushing Sehun to agree to the plan.

Certainly, Sehun is far from going back to where he had gone through all the bitterness and pain but Kai has to make a move; to change everything back to where it should be because he can not bear with the cold stare Sehun is throwing at him. He wants it to be replaced with the softness Sehun once had before. Kai desperately wants to see it in Sehun's eyes again but then; he is the one to responsible for the lost.

"I won't ask you to come back to me but it's for our family's sake, for their happiness." Kai closes his eyes for a second; knowing how wrong it sounds to his ears but fights the urge to curse out loud for his own stupidity and turns around to look at Sehun who is back facing him.

"Are you sure, Kai?" Sehun mockingly asks and he turns on his heels to look at Kai straight in the eyes with a sharp gaze. "You know nothing about happiness, Kai. You only know how to ruin it and you are the wrecker of everything. If you didn't sell me out like a cheap slut then I wouldn't be hesitated to face my own brother. If you did not torture me then I'd be glad to see you coming and if you did not drown in your own anger and hatred, I might have been staying by your side and you don't even have to ask me to come back because I will!"

Sehun almost scream but the lone tear that runs down his face makes him quaver and he takes a deep breath to control his anger towards Kai. His breath is shaking but he can care less about it. "I've sacrificed myself for Mom and Joonmyeon Hyung's happiness even when I have to let myself sad but then I thought that I'd be happy after seeing you as my husband yet you only proved me wrong, Kai. If only you're intelligent enough to control your feelings, I would have been there for you."

The words are like sharp glasses to Kai, piercing his heart until he can not breathe. He feels dizzy and nausea at the woeful feelings flooding in his chest. What has been told by Sehun is all true and he can not find a single reason to prove it wrong. A grip on the railing he has been holding for quite awhile tightens as he momentarily closes his eyes to stop his shaking. He is mad, upset and frustrated with himself. He does not know what to do now, all he wants is beg for Sehun's return.

Without thinking any further, he lets himself collapse to the floor; kneeling before Sehun as he braces up and lift his gaze to meet Sehun's surprise face. He puts his guard down for his younger husband and stares at the latter with pleading eyes.

Kai is desperate;

—too desperate at wanting Sehun to give him the last chance. Maybe he does not deserve for the second chance but he will do anything to get it including devoting himself for Oh Sehun. If he has to push himself off the cliff or walk through the fire for his younger husband's return then he will do it without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Sehun stutters out; staring at Kai in disbelief. He does not want this. He does not need Kai's beg and Kai needs not to plea because he wants to move on. Sehun wants nothing than a divorce but the want seems to be faded away at seeing Kai kneeling in front of him.

_No._

He won't let himself be fooled again.

"Don't do this,-"

"Please...I beg you, Sehun. If you don't want me then it's fine but please come home with me today; for the sake of our family. If it meant to be ended forever after this, I will let you go but please, Sehun. Please...I won't hold you back but our family..." Kai is crying, pleading Sehun to do this for the last time and for the sake of their family.

Their family.

Maybe the happy moment won't last long and he already knows it but for one last time, he wants Sehun to be there this Saturday, to complete of what had lost three weeks ago only for a single day.

"G-Give me a time."

 

* * *

 

 

"What? Oh, don't be stupid. I swear it's just another way round." Baekhyun giggles; hand holding on his phone which is pressed to his ear as he hears his friend laugh at his antics and he scoffs slightly as the one on the other line cracking up another lame joke. His eyes are staring down at his patient who is lying helplessly on the bed whilst checking on the monitor for once in awhile. His shift is almost ended but he loves to spend his time watching the middle-aged woman sleeping.

It is actually his tenth day of replacing Dr. Goo Ha Ra as the other is taking days off to get prepared for her first birth but he can not be happier to know that he is going to get in charge monitoring a patient who is in coma. For some odd reasons, he loves staying in the room for an hour or so before he takes his leave because something about the sleeping woman attracts him that he can not quite bring himself to leave.

He lets his other hand brush on the smooth skin of the patient before he retreats to take a sit on the couch a few steps away from the bed as he continues talking. "He had been telling me the same thing. I'm tired of listening to his fucked up brags and do you wanna know something?"

Baekhyun lets his eyes linger on the middle-aged woman's beautiful features for awhile. The creases and wrinkles are there but she still looks utterly beautiful. Those tubes shan't be there because it somehow blocks the beauty of the patient. Although her face is drained with blood but Baekhyun likes staring at her breath taking face. There is something on the woman that reminds him of someone he barely knows; or should he say someone he just knows? But he can not just jump to the conclusion because he does not know the guy better or at least knows about the other's background. A few facts promise nothing so he will just brush it off until he gets the chance to ask him one day.

_Oh Ha Young._

Baekhyun smiles at reading the name. It is beautiful and somehow it reminds him of his late mother.

"Sorry? Oh, sorry!" Baekhyun snaps from his deep thought when his friend yells at him through the phone and emits a chuckle. "I was staring, uh, no. I mean I was thinking of something. Maybe we should talk about this later, Hoshi. How do you say?"

He listens to Hoshi's blabbers for a moment before he laughs out loud when the younger suddenly cut the line off. "Period." A sigh escapes from his mouth as he shoves the phone into his uniform pocket then gets onto his feet whilst stretching his sore limbs. "I'm so sleepy today, Mrs. Oh. Don't you wanna get up and accompany me for a cup of coffee?"

Baekhyun walks toward the hospital bed and runs his fingers on the elder woman's cheek. "So much of a delusional, aren't I? I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. And..." He bites his inner cheek and frowns a little. "I'm still waiting for your son to appear. He did not visit you for almost two weeks now, I wanna get to know him but Yura said he was quite busy these days. You're not gonna wait, right? I'm sure he'll be here soon. Goodnight. Mrs. Oh Ha Young."

Baekhyun decides that it is best if he leaves now before he gets to fall asleep on the hospital couch like the other day and quickly makes his way to the door. Taking a deep breath, he turns about and looks at the sleeping face once again before he walks out the room. He has been thinking of his lover, Kyungsoo and has been meaning to ask him something but whenever he gets to see him; all of the questions gone and he can only see Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only.

A small smile curves up his lips as he remembers the other's adorable attitude.

"Gosh, I should really take a day off to see you babe. I miss you." It is so typical of Baekhyun to talk to himself when it comes to Kyungsoo and the things which he can not answer by his own then weaves his way to the elevator. Being a doctor himself, he barely gets a rest and it is not that he does not want to get any of it but the time has totally made him restless.

Once he gets to stand in front of the elevator, he fishes out his phone to check on the clock; nodding slightly before he tucks it back into his pocket. It reads thirty before twelve in the midnight and he is indeed in need of rest. Lately, he had spent most of the time working his ass off in the hospital and had barely eaten which makes him feels as if he has gotten skinny by days. If only Kyungsoo knows how often he had skipped his meals, his lover might have asked him to take a day off and let him have everything shoved in his mouth.

A light chuckle escapes his mouth as the image of Kyungsoo’s fierce face flashing before his eyes. Everything about Kyungsoo is adorable and he can not quite understand why Chanyeol meant to be scared of Kyungsoo’s lame threats. They are never close to scary and Baekhyun thinks that it is just another thing that can make his heart flatter. Kyungsoo’s self is funny, cute, charming, squishy and loveable. Kyungsoo is loveable and he can not resist him.

A few seconds later, the elevator dings open and Baekhyun steps inside without paying any heed to his surrounding then presses on the button which reads 2; whilst letting his eyes focus on the closing door. All he can think of now is Kyungsoo and his rest time. Of what seems to be a week, he has not had any chance cuddling with his beloved one as his schedule is pretty packed up with lots of tasks. He swears to God that once he gets to see the doe eyes male in front of him, he certainly will tackle the other to death and give Kyungsoo a greatest bone crushing hug. Nonetheless, he needs to get home as soon as possible because Kyungsoo will be staying over at his place tonight. A giddy feeling starts to tickle him inside and he smiles sheepishly to himself.

It is as if the world has only him and Kyungsoo as the resident and the stare which is given by a tall guy in the elevator goes unnoticed. Baekhyun is too busy spacing out to even notice it and it makes the other heave a small sigh.

The stranger has his hair dyed in dirty blonde, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and white sweatshirt. The gaze that lingers on Baekhyun’s pretty face is soft but full of curiosity. Neither of it explains why he has that kind of stare on the petite guy but his heart knows too well of the reason. Of all the things he has been meaning to forget, why does a certain someone whom he wants to erase from his mind appear to be standing next to him in the elevator? Perhaps it is someone else who looks like _him_ but he can not point out any difference. It may be only the hair color is different but everything else remains the same.

_Byun Baekhyun, is that you?_

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re Baekhyun, am I right?” The stranger suddenly thinks of it out loud making a smile on the petite guy’s lips fades away.

Baekhyun does not snap to the voice instead he freezes in his spot and keep his eyes blankly staring at the floor. The voice which he has not heard for years is pronouncing his name in the way he has been feeling so aghast at listening to it again. The air is suddenly freezing and the sharp cold jabs into his skin; slowly making him paralyze.

The silence between them both is agonizing and it comes out deafening. Baekhyun can not bring his mind to work properly in the process but turns his head to his left to make sure everything is just another bad dream and no one is actually standing next to him. No one he ever wants to see but his heart drops at the sight of the tall guy he once knew five years ago standing there; watching him as he moves a step away from him. Face slackens as the shock takes its place and it is drained with blood which makes him look so pale like he just sees a ghost before him.

“Kris?” 


End file.
